


Realidad alterna

by luxam9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Perdida de memoria, Realidad Alterna, Sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxam9/pseuds/luxam9
Summary: Condenado al beso del dementor, Lucius ve que lo que le espera al otro lado no es la muerte, sino una realidad donde parece ser feliz.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Realidad alterna

**Author's Note:**

> Amo esta pareja. Empezó como una idea para un oneshot y se fue transformando en un monstruo de 20,000 palabras. Con esto reitero que me es casi imposible escribir historias cortas, pero se hace el intento.  
> Las fechas son lo más acercado a la realidad que pude encontrar para que coincidieran las edades y los eventos.  
> Espero les guste.

Agosto 30, 1972

_“Lucius... ¿Aceptas someterte a la voz de nuestro nuevo señor... aquel que nos guiará en la empresa del exterminio de los traidores de la sangre y sangre sucia?”_

_“Sí... padre...”_

Agosto 9, 1998

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, su mente revuelta, mareado. No podía moverse.

«¿Qué... pasó?».

Sus memorias estaban difusas. Trataba de darle sentido a la maraña de imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Él aceptando la oferta de su padre de unirse al señor tenebroso a los 16 años...

La caída de Lord Voldemort...

Narcisa, la mujer con la que sólo se había asociado para continuar con la línea de los Malfoy, muerta...

Su amado hijo salvado de Azkaban por Potter...

Él mismo en Azkaban destinado al beso del dementor...

Todo por su maldito orgullo, por creer en la “supremacía de la sangre”...

Recordaba la fría sensación de la esencia del dementor rodeándolo, engulléndolo, vaciándolo de la poca felicidad que le quedaba, y entonces, aquella criatura lo había tocado y todo se había vuelto negro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de adaptarse a la luz radiante que lo envolvía, muy diferente a las lúgubres celdas de Azkaban donde había pasado los últimos días, aunque tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que el recinto donde se encontraba no era tan luminoso, pero la luz se trasminaba a través de un ventanal con las cortinas abiertas.

Giró un poco su cabeza y al instante se arrepintió cuando una punzada de dolor la recorrió la cabeza, nublándole la vista nuevamente. Gruñó del dolor.

—¿Lucius? —preguntó una voz. Sonaba masculina pero dulce, con un tinte de preocupación—. ¿Lucius? —repitió—. ¿Puedes escucharme?

Una mano cálida pero ligeramente rasposa se colocó sobre su frente. No era Narcisa. Sus manos no eran tan grandes... y ella ya estaba muerta ¿Quién osaba tocarlo de esa manera? Con tanta confianza... con tanta calidez...

—Lucius...

Escuchó su nombre pronunciado una vez más... Gentilmente, casi en un susurro. Lentamente, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía, fue abriendo sus ojos nuevamente, esta vez adaptándose mejor al ambiente, aunque notó entonces que ahora las cortinas estaban cerradas y la habitación estaba menos iluminada.

—Ahí estas... —dijo aquella voz.

Entonces lo vio. Una silueta que poco a poco se iba haciendo más nítida frente a él. Conforme pasaban los segundos los rasgos de un hombre maduro se fueron esclareciendo en el marco de un cuerpo delgado. Sus largos cabellos parecían estar atados en una coleta que caía por el lado derecho de su cuello.

—Parece que la fiebre empieza a ceder —susurró el hombre a su lado, deslizando la mano de su frente por un costado para acomodarle un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Conforme pasaban los segundos, la silueta fue aclarándose hasta que tuvo la visión completa. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Lu... —Su voz salió en suspiro.

El solo emitir esa sílaba hizo que su garganta se prendiera en un fuego de dolor, y el instinto de retraerse del toque en su rostro disparó una llamarada de fuego por su cuerpo.

—¡No te muevas Lucius! —masculló el hombre, tratando de contener su movimiento—. Aún estás librándote de los síntomas de la fiebre de dragón.

¿Fiebre de dragón?

Entre brumas distinguió al hombre frente a él mover su varita y su instinto fue alejarse pero el dolor no se lo permitió. Al instante, sintió una reconfortante sensación fresca en su frente que abatió la sensación de fuego en su piel.

—No te muevas... —susurró la voz de nuevo—. Dentro de poco estarás bien y volverás a ser el de siempre. Te extrañamos... Te extraño...

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Fiebre de dragón? ¡¿Cómo demonios se había contagiado de fiebre de dragón?! Trató de recordar lo síntomas. Fiebre. Sensación de fuego bajo la piel. Mareos. Desvanecimientos. Debilidad. Pérdida temporal de voz. Pérdida temporal de magia. Pérdida selectiva temporal de memoria... Pérdida de memoria... ¿Por eso se sentía tan desorientado? Pero... aún así, no tenía sentido. Ese hombre no debería de estar aquí, ni mucho menos tratarlo así. ¿Estaba hechizado? ¿Lo habían hechizado?

Sus memorias eran tan difusas que no les tenía confianza. Estaba en Azkaban con sentencia de muerte y su esposa fallecida. Sin un futuro. Y entonces... nada... vacío... oscuridad...

¿Estaban jugando con él? ¿Era esto alguna clase de nueva tortura? ¿Hacerle creer que era libre para despues quitarle lo poco de felicidad que tenía? ¿En qué momento había sucedido? ¿Lo habían atacado?

Se sentía atrapado en su cuerpo. Moverse le estaba representando una tremenda agonía. Sintió que le levantaban un poco el rostro y un recipiente era acercado a sus labios, instándolo a beber. Trató de negarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaban y algo en la poción lo obligó a tragar. Sintió la poción resbalar por su garganta y al instante el fuego bajo su piel fue bajando de intensidad. Sin saberlo, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Agosto 14, 1998

Su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose pesado y sin fuerzas, pero la sensación de fuego bajo su piel había disminuido considerablemente. Su mirada estaba más despejada y pudo observar nuevamente a aquel hombre que seguía a su lado, en esta ocasión completamente dormido sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, sujetando su mano. Su mente seguía igual de confundida. Sus recuerdos entremezclándose entre ellos sin llevarle una línea de pensamiento que desembocara en su actual situación. Nada tenía sentido. Reconocía la habitación en la que estaba. Sabía que estaba en la mansión Malfoy, en su habitación más específicamente, pero ¿qué hacía este hombre ahí con él?

La figura se removió y pronto estuvo despierto, mostrándole unos increíbles ojos dorados. Una de sus manos se desplazó hasta su frente, tentando al parecer su temperatura.

—Está bajando —susurró. Por un momento desapareció de su vista, para luego reaparecer con un recipiente entre sus manos—. Es hora de tu poción.

Sin poder resistirse el hombre lo sujetó del cuello nuevamente, haciendo la poción resbalar por su garganta, haciéndole imposible aguantar el reflejo de tragar. Una sensación de calidez lo embargo, el fuego bajo su piel transformándose en un entumecimiento generalizado. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente mientras el sueño lo vencía. Lo último que alcanzó a sentí fueron unos labios posándose sobre su frente.

Agosto 15, 1998

Se sentía más despejado. Su piel ya no quemaba pero seguía sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado. En esta ocasión, el hombre estaba sentado a su lado con un libro entre sus manos, concentrado profundamente en lo que parecía una interesante lectura. Un suspiro de sus propios labios llamó su atención. La sonrisa radiante que le dirigió lo desconcertó por completo.

—Hola Lucius —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El fuego bajo su piel había desaparecido, y sentía su cabeza un poco más despejada, aunque aún sentía su cuerpo pesado. Viendo al hombre frente a él, y la mirada cálida que le dirigía, cada vez estaba más convencido que esto era obra de algún hechizo para alterar la realidad. De ninguna manera, ni en un millón de años, este hombre lo miraría con aquellos ojos dorados como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. O podrían estar tratando de engañarlo. Bien. Actuaría como el hombre inteligente y calculador que era. Analizaría con cuidado la situación y obtendría toda la información posible antes de sacar conclusiones.

No podía aún controlar su cuerpo, apenas podía mover su cabeza. Y al tratar de hablar, sintió su garganta seca y cerrada. Parecía aún estar sufriendo los últimos vestigios de la fiebre de dragón.

—Tu voz tardará un par de semanas en regresar, pero mañana deberías poder empezar a moverte un poco por tu cuenta, es lo que dijo el medimago. Es hora de tu poción.

Sin tener las suficientes fuerzas para negarse, el hombre acercó una copa a sus labios y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al sentir el fresco líquido resbalar por su lastimada garganta, sintiendo alivio al instante.

—Los chicos te extrañan... —murmuró el hombre, dejando la copa en la mesita al lado de su cama—. Yo te extraño...

¿Los chicos? ¿De qué chicos estaba hablando? ¿Draco y quién más?

Observándolo atentamente notó las finas ropas que vestía. Un pantalón de chándal y una camisa, un atuendo que, aunque sencillo, sin duda debía de ser de las telas más finas que el hombre hubiera portado alguna vez. Su cabello castaño lo portaba casi tan largo como el suyo, recogido en una relajada coleta. Su piel se veía radiante, y casi sin las distintivas cicatrices que lo caracterizaban. La cicatriz de la mordida en su cuello seguía ahí, podía verla a través del cuello abierto de la camisa. Al menos eso no había cambiado. El hombre seguía siendo un hombre lobo, aunque con un semblante mucho más sano.

Empezó a sentir el efecto adormecedor ya familiar de la poción, su cuerpo relajándose segundo a segundo. Esperaba que la siguiente vez en que despertara, pudiera al menos moverse.

Agosto 15, 1998

Su siguiente despertar fue más tranquilo. En esta ocasión se encontró solo. Su cuerpo al fin se sentía más liviano. Un vistazo rápido a su alrededor le confirmó que al parecer no había nadie más en la habitación. Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó hasta estar sentado en la cama, recargado aún contra sus almohadas.

Barrió la habitación con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que, a pesar de ser su habitación, no estaba tal cual la recordaba. Sí, los muebles estaban ahí, pero había pequeños detalles que le llamaron la atención. Unos narcisos blancos en la mesa de noche, utensilios de aseo personal que no eran suyos, ni mucho menos de Narcisa. Ubicó su varita en la mesa de noche y lentamente se extendió hasta tomarla entre sus manos. Fue como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo. No recordaba la última vez que había sostenido su varita. Su textura, su grosor las pequeñas mellas casi imperceptibles que habían ido con los años de uso. La había extrañado tanto.

Trató de exhalar pero con pesar notó que su voz aún no regresaba, y una pequeña floritura de su varita le confirmó que su magia tampoco. Los últimos síntomas de la fiebre de dragón tardarían unos días en sanar. Mientras, trataría de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Lo primero sería averiguar la fecha. A primera vista, no había nada que le pudiera dar un indicio temporal de su situación. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y su primer impulso fue levantar su varita y apuntar a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, aunque estaba seguro de que no podría realizar el más mínimo hechizo. Uno ojos dorados lo miraron con confusión.

—Me dijeron que esto podría pasar... —musitó el hombre por lo bajo. Traía una bandeja entre sus manos—. Hola Lucius. ¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó, avanzando despacio y colocando la bandeja sobre la cómoda. Un plato con lo que parecían ser galletas y un juego de té reposaban sobre ésta.

El hombre volteó a verlo, esperando su respuesta.

—Soy Remus... ¿Me recuerdas? —Lucius no respondió, inseguro de cuál sería una buena respuesta―. Soy tu esposo.

Solo años siendo un espía lo frenaron de entornar los ojos y abrir la boca en total sorpresa. ¿Su esposo? Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a la mano izquierda del hombre donde una sortija de matrimonio de oro brillaba contra la luz de las ventanas. Su mirada se desplazó a su propia mano izquierda, donde una sortija aparentemente idéntica reposaba. ¿Qué demonios?

―Lucius, sé que tus memorias estarán algo revueltas por la fiebre de dragón, pero todo estará bien. Te ayudaré a recordar todo ―dijo Remus, acercándose lentamente a la cama al ver que Lucius había bajado la varita, aunque estaba seguro de que su magia aún no había regresado.

Remus colocó la bandeja con galletas en la mesita de noche al lado izquierdo de la cama y tomó asiento sobre la cama, observando atentamente a Lucius, sus ojos se movían rápidamente, como si estuviera tratando de rebuscar o poner en orden sus memorias.

―¿Lucius? ―Remus musitó de nuevo. Lucius volteó a verlo, e identificó la mirada de preocupación que le estaba siendo dirigida. Por Merlín, ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Bajo qué clase de maldición hacía sido sometido?―. Lucius... ¿recuerdas quién eres?

Lucius lo observó, asintiendo lentamente aunque... ¿sabía en realidad quién era? Sus memorias no tenían ningún sentido en cuanto a cómo demonios había terminado en su situación actual. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, no entrar en pánico. Necesitaba información. Sí, eso necesitaba. Obtener toda la información posible antes de llegar a una conclusión y actuar en consecuencia. Este hombre le daría toda la información que necesitaba. Lo observó suspirar de alivio ante su respuesta. Bien, fiebre de dragón, ¿no? Amnesia... esa sería su justificante.

―¿Me recuerdas? ―preguntó el hombre. Lucius negó lentamente, tratando de no dejar entrever ninguna emoción en su rostro. El hombre decayó un poco, pero luego suspiró profundo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa―. Soy Remus Lupin, tu esposo desde hace más de veinte años ―musitó, tomando lenta y suavemente su mano izquierda, y deslizando la yema de sus dedos sobre la sortija de matrimonio.

Lucius lo observó en silencio. ¿Veinte años? Esto definitivamente era una ilusión mágica. Estaban jugando con él. Ya fuera que estuviera de regreso en Azkaban con alguien jugueteando con su mente y sus memorias o peor, había muerto por el beso del dementor y esto de alguna manera era su infierno.

―Tenemos tres hijos ―continuó el hombre al no recibir ninguna reacción―. Draco acaba de ingresar al instituto de aurores...

¡Ah! Draco estaba aquí. Eso tenía que significar algo, quizás después podría hablar con él... Espera... ¿tres hijos?

―Gillian y Christian, ¿recuerdas? Son gemelos, entrarán a Hogwarts el próximo año. Fueron toda una sorpresa porque después de lo difícil que fue tener a Draco, pensamos que no podríamos volver a concebir por mi enfermedad... ¿recuerdas?

Su rostro continuaba impávido, viendo fijamente al hombre, tratando de dilucidar si lo que escuchaba era una gran mentira o algún tipo de retorcida verdad en esta realidad. Conforme hablaba, el hombre parecía ir perdiendo la ilusión de que pudiera decirle que recordaba algo. Y pensaba que era mejor seguir la corriente. Sería más fácil obtener información si combinaba total desconocimiento con memorias aparentemente suyas.

Lentamente, asintió. Remus sonrió.

―Al menos los recuerdas a ellos... es un alivio ―musitó, aunque no pudo esconder un tinte de tristeza de su voz―. No importa, el medimago dijo que tus memorias irán regresando con el paso de los días y en unas cuantas semanas volverás a ser tú mismo. ―Remus se giró para tomar la bandeja y la colocó con cuidado entre ellos―. Te traje té. Te gusta tomar el té durante las tardes, después de que sueles terminar con tus asuntos laborales. Pensé que beberlo podría refrescarte la memoria un poco ―explicó, mientras tomaba la tetera y servía con delicadeza su contenido en dos pequeñas tazas. Dejó la tetera y procedió a tomar cubo de azúcar, colocando dos cubos en una taza y cinco en otra. Tomó la taza con dos cubos de azúcar y se la ofreció―. El medimago dijo que el retomar tus rutinas podrías acelerar la recuperación de tu memoria. Bébelo mientras está caliente.

Lucius observó la taza frente a él, humeante. El líquido ámbar incitándolo, retándolo. ¿Debería beberlo? Bien podría estar envenenado o contener alguna poción que continuara con la maldición en la que se encontraba. Tomó la taza lentamente y vio a Remus tomar la suya para después tomar un trago y mandarla una sonrisa de nuevo.

―Me encantan las cosas dulces, siempre te burlabas de ello cuando salimos de la escuela, aunque después me dijiste que no importaba porque hacía más dulce mi―

Remus calló de pronto, deteniendo la taza a medio camino entre su plato y boca, un furioso sonrojo cubriendo en ese instante sus mejillas. ¿Qué demonios? Definitivamente nunca había visto a este hombre así. Sus encuentros siempre habían sido en las situaciones menos afortunada. Siempre envueltos en guerra y malas compañías. Y ahora estaba aquí, actuando... dulce con él... tranquilo... empático... compartiendo el té como si nunca hubieran estado peleando para bandos diferentes hacía solo unos meses. ¿Y ahora se sonrojaba con lo que aparentemente había sido un comentario fuera de lugar de su parte con respecto a su gusto por lo dulce?

―Olvida que dije eso... ―musitó, bajando la taza y tomando una de las galletas.

Aún con desconfianza, Lucius llevó la taza a sus labios. Si había alguna poción de por medio, no podía estar en el té, Remus había servido de la misma tetera, aunque bien la misma taza pudiera haber estado tratada con algo. O los cubos de azúcar que tomó de la azucarera, o las galletas que deliberadamente estaba evitando del plato. Había tantas maneras en las que pudiera estar envenenándolo. De nada servía negarse si de todos modos no contaba con la suficiente fuerza o magia para oponer resistencia si el otro lo obligaba a beber. Podría mostrarle una aparente confianza en lo que averiguaba qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Al verlo beber, Remus sonrió de nuevo, el rubor desapareciendo de sus facciones y siendo cambiado por una sensación de domesticidad. Siguió bebiendo su taza de té y se sirvió una segunda en cuanto se la terminó, agregando otros cinco cubos de azúcar.

Lucius bebió lentamente de su taza, disfrutando del gusto y aroma del té. Le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo. Era su té favorito con la justa cantidad de dulzor que este hombre aparentemente conocía. Bien, esta maldición parecía enfocada a hacerle creer en la veracidad de hasta el más mínimo detalle. Rindiéndose ante la situación, siguió bebiendo de su té, mientras el otro daba cuenta ávidamente de las galletas.

―El doctor dijo que no era conveniente contarte todo de golpe, que en pequeñas dosis era mejor, nada impactante por el momento ―comentó Remus―. Así que... creo que es difícil preguntarte qué es lo que recuerdas si tu voz y tu magia aún no regresan así que te iré contando cosas y solo asiente si está en tu memoria, ¿te parece?

Lucius lo observó fijamente, ninguna emoción reflejándose en su rostro aunque por dentro estaba extasiado. Aprovecharía para sacarle al lobo toda la información posible.

―Nos conocimos en el colegio, ¿recuerdas eso? ―Lucius asintió y Remus sonrió―. Yo era parte de los merodeadores y tú bueno... no nos conocimos hasta que Severus entró al colegio al mismo tiempo que yo y tú y él se hicieron amigos, acababas de pasar a sexto año.

Lucius recordaba eso y asintió. Siendo un Malfoy, siempre se le inculcó que debía de rodearse con gente que le procurara algún bien presente o futuro y pocos de sus compañeros de clase cumplían con esa descripción hasta que llegó Severus, una joven promesa en pociones. Nunca admitiría que fue de las pocas personas en quien en verdad pudo confiar y llamar “amigo” al estar en sus manos la vida de su único hijo.

Remus continuó.

―James, Sirius y... Pettigrew, eran mis amigos y en ese entonces, a James y a Sirius les gustaba gastarle bromas a Severus, Pettigrew era un cobarde, sólo veía de lejos y disfrutaba de burlarse y yo... supongo que debía ser la voz de su consciencia y detenerlos, pero la mayoría de las veces solo lo vi como bromas de chicos. ―Remus suspiró, como perdido en sus recuerdos―. Tú, siendo prefecto, les hiciste frente muchas veces y así fue como nos conocimos. Recién entrando conocí a James y a Sirius mientras planeaban una broma al chico listillo de la clase de pociones. Querían que los ayudara y... como eran las primeras personas que me trataron bien en mucho tiempo, acepté. Sobra decir que la broma fue un fiasco y el profesor Dumbledore nos castigó a los tres cuando tú nos acusaste.

Lucius también recordaba eso, de hecho, era un recuerdo muy peculiar suyo...

―Una vez me dijiste que en esa ocasión te llamó la atención el color de mis ojos. ―La mirada de Remus se volvió soñadora―. Tuvimos muchos encuentros. James y Sirius, ellos... bueno... eran muy traviesos. Y Severus, que era tu amigo, era el blanco de la mayoría de sus bromas. Supongo que eso hizo que nos topáramos cada vez más. Al menos hasta que te graduaste cuando yo pasé a tercero. A partir de ahí, sólo nos vimos unas cuantas veces, cuando nos topábamos en las tres escobas donde tú ibas a ver a Severus y yo iba con mis amigos. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?

Lucius rebuscó en sus memorias. Eso seguía pareciéndose a su realidad, aunque sus visitas a Severus habían sido muy espaciadas. Al poco tiempo de graduarse, su padre lo había hecho someterse finalmente a la venia del señor tenebroso, decisión que marcaría el inicio de su desgracia. Siempre lo había sabido. No había querido oponerse a su padre por miedo a perder todo lo que tenía, y vaya la situación en la que se encontraba ahora; sin nada, sus últimos recuerdos del beso del dementor y ahora en una aparente realidad alterna.

Dándose cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos en completo mutismo y Remus aparentemente esperaba una respuesta, asintió. Remus le dio otro trago a su té y mordió una galleta. Lucius pudo observar atentamente como sus facciones se relajaban ante el aparente dulzor de la galleta. Definitivamente debían gustarle las cosas dulces. Remus tragó antes de seguir hablando.

―Creo que es algo tarde ―musitó, viendo a un reloj en la mesita de noche que marcaba poco más de las siete―. No quisiera abrumarte con tanta información. Además, es hora de tu poción. ―Remus se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a una cajonera al fondo de la habitación con varios frascos encima y tomó uno, para después volver a la cama―. Ya solo te falta esta dosis y la de mañana. El medimago dice que el resto de proceso de sanación lo realizará tu núcleo mágico ―explicó.

Remus le tendió el pequeño frasco y él lo tomó. Lo observó fijamente. Él no era un experto en pociones, no era Severus, no podría saber si estaba siendo envenenado o los efectos que ésta poción podría ocasionarle. Bien podría ser la que perpetuaba esta alucinación que estaba viviendo. Observó su color, rojo como la sangre, sin aroma aparente, un poco espesa. ¿Debería beberla? ¿Qué haría Remus si se negaba? De seguro lo obligaría, y debilitado y sin magia como estaba, no podría ofrecer ninguna resistencia ante el otro hombre, ni física, ni mágica.

Volteó a ver brevemente al hombre que lo miraba expectante. Remus Lupin. Licántropo. ¿Su esposo? Sus memorias no le decían mucho al no haber interactuado con él más que en contadas ocasiones. De corazón noble, siempre sacrificándose por sus amigos, y aun así, una vida solitaria por su maldición. Era todo lo que se le venía a la mente. Este bien podría ser un impostor, alguien haciéndose pasar por él y jugando con su mente, y aun así... Lo inteligente de hacer sería seguirle la corriente. Solo esperaba no estar firmando su sentencia.

Bebió la poción, agradeciendo la falta de sabor pues la consistencia espesa era en sí ya difícil de soportar, y al instante lo invadió una sensación de sopor. Su cuerpo se relajó sobre las sábanas y empezó a sentir los párpados pesados.

Alcanzó a ver a Remus tomar la pequeña botella y su varita, y depositar ambas en la mesita de noche, antes de acomodarle las colchas. Lo último que alcanzó a identificar antes de caer en un profundo sueño fue la silueta del licántropo acercándose a su rostro, sus labios cayendo sobre su frente y un susurro desesperado que se desvaneció en la bruma del sueño.

―Regresa... Te amo...

Agosto 16, 1998

Su despertar fue más rápido. Se sentía más alerta. Un vistazo rápido por la habitación le indicó que seguía en el mismo lugar, aunque no tenía una verdadera referencia temporal. El reloj de la mesita de noche le indicaba poco antes de las nueve y el sol que entraba por los amplios ventanales revelaba que debía ser el inicio del día.

Incorporarse fue más sencillo. No sabía si podría levantarse por completo pero al menos podía sentarse sobre la cama. Su varita seguía en la mesita, y al tomarla y blandirla un poco, comprobó que su magia aún no regresaba. Frunció el ceño. Sin su magia se sentía... desnudo... frágil.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, antes de que ésta se abriera y entrara Remus seguido de un desconocido que portaba una túnica blanca y un maletín.

―Buenos días Lucius, espero que hayas dormido bien ―dijo Remus acercándose a la cama―. Este es el medimago William Applewhite, no sé si lo recuerdas. Ha sido el sanador de la familia por muchos años. Él asistió el parto de los gemelos ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucius observó al sanador. Un hombre que debía estar rondando los cincuenta años, de cabello entre cano y piel tostada. Su túnica blanca característica de los sanadores, impecable. Su sola presencia daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

―Buenos días señor Malfoy. Parece que tenemos un mejor semblante ―dijo el sanador, acercándose al lado derecho de su cama y colocando su maletín―. Si me lo permite, deseo hacerle una evaluación. El señor Remus le ha estado dando su tratamiento al pie de la letra y parece que los resultados han sido los esperados. ―El sanador abrió su maletín y sacó su varita junto con su expediente y lo que parecía ser una vuela-pluma―. Paciente Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, varón, cuarenta y cinco años ―recitó, la vuela-pluma empezando a escribir en el expediente. ¿Cuarenta y cinco años? Bien, tenía la misma edad―. Contagio por fiebre de dragón el día cuatro de agosto, causado por exposición. Cursa línea de tiempo común de la enfermedad, mareos y debilidad los días uno y dos, desvanecimiento, fiebre, pérdida de conocimiento y depleción de núcleo mágico los días tres, cuatro y cinco. ―Mientras recitaba, el Lucius ponía extrema atención, viéndolo pasar su varita sobre su cuerpo con unos movimientos. Unas vetas verdes salieron despedidas de la punta de la varita y flotaron sobre su pecho, después sobre su garganta y al final sobre su cabeza antes de desvanecerse―. Después de seis días de tratamiento, se encuentra alteración del núcleo mágico con rumbo hacia la mejoría en tiempo y forma, con pérdida temporal de voz y alteraciones de memoria pasajeras. Señor Malfoy ―dijo en esta ocasión dirigiéndose a él―. Su condición ha mejorado significativamente, diagnostico de pronta mejoría. Debería ser capaz de levantarse de esta cama para el día de mañana, aunque seguirá sintiendo debilidad durante los próximos días, le recomiendo se lo tome con calma. Su magia debería regresar en un periodo de diez a quince días días y su voz en quince a treinta días. Sus funciones corporales han regresado a la normalidad, recomiendo comidas ligeras al menos hoy y mañana. Ya mañana un paseo por los jardines le haría mucho bien.

―Muchas gracias por todo, sanador Applewhite ―dijo Remus, viendo como el sanador guardaba su varita y el expediente.

El sanador cerró su maletín y se dirigió entonces a ambos.

―Señor Malfoy, ha terminado el tratamiento, así que ahora, dedíquese a descansar, aproveche los mimos de su esposo y espero que tenga una pronta recuperación ―dijo con una sonrisa, y Lucius de soslayo pudo ver que Remus se ruborizaba. Entonces el sanador se dirigió a Remus―. Vendré la próxima semana a hacer una revisión. Con permiso.

Con un pequeño asentimiento hacia ambos, el sanador se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió sin más. Lucius razonó, si era en realidad el “médico de la familia”, tenía sentido que estuviera familiarizado con la mansión, o donde sea que estuviesen.

―Dobby ―musitó Remus, y Lucius tuvo que reprimir la sorpresa al ver al elfo aparecer frente a su cama.

―Diga amo Remus señor.

―Podrías traernos un desayuno ligero para Lucius y para mí

―Claro señor Remus señor, ¡Doby traerá su desayuno en seguida!

Dobby desapareció y al instante apareció sobre la cama un servicio completo de desayuno para dos.

―No es tu elfo favorito, pero es el más rápido de todos ―dijo Remus con una sonrisa―. ¿Quieres un poco de huevos revueltos y fruta? También trajo café y jugo de calabaza.

Lucius lo observó servirle en un plato y colocarlo frente a él para después servirle una taza de café. El líquido humeó un poco cuando Remus le colocó dos cubos de azúcar.

―Negro, como te gusta ―dijo con un tono dulce, para después servirse él mismo un poco de comida y un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Lo observó comer con gusto, y ahora era que podía observarlo atentamente.

Parecía el Remus de su realidad, pero... había diferencias. Se veía... radiante. Sí él mismo tenía aparentemente cuarenta y cinco años, este Remus debía estar rondando los treinta y nueve o cuarenta años, al tener casi la misma edad que Severus. Sus recuerdos eran vagos, pero algo era definitivo, el Remus de su época se veía demacrado, consumido por su maldición. ¿Sería que éste Remus Lupin no era un licántropo? Había la posibilidad. Tendría que averiguarlo, y pronto.

Sintiéndose por primera vez hambriento desde la primera vez que había despertado, tomó la taza de café y le dio un trago, deleitándose de su exquisito sabor. Realidad alterna, maldición, alucinación o infierno, no importaba, el café estaba delicioso. Lentamente, sin olvidar sus modales, comenzó a comer. Entonces Remus empezó a hablar.

―Quisiera contarte un poco más, para ver si puedes recordar más cosas ―Remus lo observó, como pidiendo su aprobación, y al darle un asentimiento, Remus sonrió.

―Fue cuando empezábamos cuarto año, cuando se llevó a cabo el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts, que supe que tu padre te había desheredado. ―Lucius detuvo la taza a medio camino de su boca. ¿Desheredado? ¡Qué demonios! ¡Su padre nunca lo había desheredado! Su vida se había ido a la ruina precisamente por complacerlo en todo lo que le pedía. ¿Qué había sucedido en esta realidad para que Abraxas Malfoy lo desheredara?―. Nunca quisiste decirme la razón, aún después de muchos años, sólo que fue por algo que te pidió y no quisiste cumplir. Tu amasaste tu fortuna prácticamente sólo. A partir de un fideicomiso que te había dejado tu madre, invertiste inteligente y nunca necesitaste nada de tu padre, aunque después, cuando murió un año después de casarnos, nos dimos cuenta que todo te lo dejó. Tú no quisiste tocar nada de su fortuna y decidimos dejarlo todo en un fondo a nombre de Draco y los chicos.

Bien, a partir de aquí, todo se complicaba. La historia ya no concordaba. Tendría que andarse con cuidado.

―¿Recuerdas algo de eso? ―Negó lentamente―. Bien, no importa. En realidad, me enteré por error. Fue durante una salida a Hogsmeade. Iba solo porque James, Sirius y Peter estaba castigados. En realidad, solo había decidido ir para comprarles a los chicos unas cuantas golosinas de Zonko y tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue. Sólo quería despejarme un poco. En realidad solo fue una coincidencia, pero los escuché hablar a ti y a Severus en un callejón. Le estabas diciendo que tu padre te había desheredado, aunque no alcancé a escuchar la razón porque Severus me descubrió...

Octubre 12, 1974

―Bien, creo que esto es suficiente, a Sirius le encantarán las varitas de regaliz. ―Remus se acercó a pagar las golosinas que estaba comprando en Zonco. Los merodeadores le habían dado dinero al no poder ir por el castigo que se habían ganado después de casi incendiar uno de los invernaderos.

―¿Es todo, querido? ―preguntó la dependiente, una bruja entrada en años pero con una radiante sonrisa que Remus imitó.

―Sí, gracias.

Remus pagó, recibió su paquete y lo encogió para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Aún era temprano, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para ir por un helado a donde Florean Fortescue y comerlo mientras leía un buen libro.

Fue al ir caminando por una de las calles poco transitadas que alcanzó a escuchar un fragmento de información de una voz que sin duda reconoció.

―¡¿Qué dijiste?! ―pregunto una voz alterada que sin duda pertenecía a Severus, hablada en un tono que pocas veces le había escuchado.

―¡Baja la voz, Severus! Lo que escuchaste. Mi padre me ha desheredado, ahora estoy por mi cuenta. ―Esa voz también la conocía, y vaya que sí, si desde que la había escuchado por primera vez, había desarrollado una fijación por su portador.

Ese tenía que ser Lucius Malfoy. Aquel chico que había sido prefecto y premio anual durante sus primeros dos años del colegio. Había coincidido con él pocas veces, más que nada cuando James y Sirius estaban molestando a Severus pues Lucius y él parecían buenos amigos. Desde la primera vez que les había llamado la atención y quitado puntos por una broma, Remus había quedado prendado. A la tierna edad de once años, su lobo interno que aún desconocía que sólo tendría una pareja en toda su vida había aullado dentro de él, haciendo latir su corazón aceleradamente cada vez que lo veía y sin saber conscientemente por qué.

Verlo graduarse al final de su segundo año fue un duro golpe pues gracias a las bromas tan pesadas que sobre todo Sirius y James le gastaban a Severus, estaba seguro que jamás podría siquiera tener una conversación civilizada con el para calmar su ansiedad por cómo se sentía cada vez que lo veía.

Fue un alivio saber que gracias precisamente a la amistad que Lucius tenía con Severus, podía verlo al menos cada vez que tenían salidas a Hogsmeade. Severus siempre terminaba el día con una cerveza de mantequilla con Lucius en Las Tres Escobas.

No era su intención espiar, definitivamente no, pero su curiosidad lo estaba matando. Lucius Malfoy, ¿desheredado? Lentamente, se fue acercando hasta la orilla de la pared que dirigía al callejón, tratando de cuidar sus pasos y calmar su acelerado corazón.

―¡Pero por qué! Si todo iba―

―No quiero ser parte de esto Severus, no más.

―Espera...

Repentinamente, ambos cayeron en silencio durante unos segundos, o al menos Remus no podía escucharlos más. Picado por la curiosidad, trató de acercarse un poco más hasta que sintió una varita en el cuello.

―Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí Severus, tenían razón, tenemos un espía... o mejor dicho, un merodeador.

Remus se quedó congelado ante los increíbles ojos grises que lo veían atentamente, primero con furia y después con algo parecido a la sorpresa, terminando finalmente en una media sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

―¡¿Qué demonios Lupin?! ¡¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar para tu banda de inútiles amigos?! ―gritó Severus, furioso.

―Y-yo... lo siento... yo... no era mi intensión. ¡No estaba espiando! Yo sólo―

―¡Miente Lucius! ¡Él y su grupo de patéticos secuaces siempre están buscando la manera de arruinarme la vida!

Lucius se fue acercando hacia él con lentitud, haciéndolo caminar inconscientemente hacia atrás hasta que su espalda topó contra cercana.

―Remus Lupin. Te recuerdo. Eres de la misma generación de Severus. Gryffindor ―escupió el nombre de su casa con algo parecido al asco―. Chico listo detrás de una banda de idiotas.

―¡Oye, no insultes a mis amigos! ―repuso Remus en un intento de valentía, sólo para sentir la varita clavársele en el cuello. Lucius se acercó hasta que rostro estuvo al mismo nivel que el suyo.

―Dime Lupin, ¿qué hacías rondándonos y escuchando nuestra conversación, huh?

El corazón de Remus latía a mil por hora, teniéndolo tan cerca podía incluso hasta apreciar el aroma a costosa colonia que emanaba. Sus pensamientos eran un lío y las mariposas en su estómago lo estaban volviendo loco. No sabía qué decir. Estaba seguro de que en ese mismo instante un furioso sonrojo debería estar apareciendo en su rostro junto a su acelerada respiración y seguramente Lucius se daría cuenta.

―Qué interesante ―susurró―. Si aprecias tu vida... Guardarás silencio... Vámonos Severus.

Agosto 16, 1998

―Sólo te fuiste y yo me quedé ahí, con el corazón acelerado como una colegiala ―dijo Remus, sus ojos soñadores envueltos en el recuerdo. Entonces le dirigió una sonrisa―. A partir de ahí, parecía casualidad, pero nos seguimos topando cada vez que había un fin de semana en Hogsmeade, yo con mis amigos, tú con Severus. No hablábamos, pero a veces me daba cuenta de que me veías.

Lucius le dio otro sorbo a su café, después de tragar otro bocado. No recordaba ese suceso. Esas memorias definitivamente ya no eran suyas, si no aparentemente de su yo de esta realidad a quien por causas desconocidas, había suplantado después de enfermar de fiebre de dragón.

Su mirada seguía fija en Remus, tratando de encontrar... algo, algún indicio de mentira, alguna falla, pero no podía identificar nada más que alguien inmerso en un recuerdo mientras comía un trozo de fruta.

―Cuando estaba en quinto año descubriste que era un hombre lobo, todo fue una increíble coincidencia... ―Lucius detuvo el tenedor que se dirigía a su boca―. Salvaste a Severus de... ser alguien como yo...

Septiembre 24, 1975

―Maldita sea Severus, ¿dónde te metiste? ―masculló Lucius, deshaciéndose de otra telaraña.

Justo esa mañana, Severus le había escrito que estaba a punto de descubrir el secreto de Lupin. Desde aquel encuentro años atrás, Severus se había empecinado con que los merodeadores escondían algo con respecto a Lupin, el tranquilo muchacho que había logrado captar su atención.

Después de aquel desafortunado encuentro en el que había sido descubierto su situación, algo lo había orillado a dejar ir a ese joven sin mayor represalia que una advertencia. Sabía que tarde o temprano se haría pública la noticia sobre su herencia, o más bien dicho, la pérdida de ella. Algo en aquellos ojos brillantes, mejillas arreboladas y corazón acelerado le había dicho que con una simple advertencia el chico guardaría silencio, y no se había equivocado. La noticia se había divulgado varios meses después, cuando había empezado a cultivar sus propios negocios por culpa de un periodista chismoso.

Coincidentemente, había visto a ese chico unas cuantas veces más, siempre rodeado de una pandilla de chicos que parecían tener especial interés en estar molestando a Severus, uno de ellos en particular, chicos que había visto en algunas ocasiones en sus últimos años en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, su mirada siempre recaía en él, en ese joven de ojos dorados que parecía sonrojarse cada que sus miradas se cruzaban. A través de la constante diatriba de Severus sobre los benditos merodeadores, había ido conociendo algunas cosas de él, era un estudiante sobresaliente, Gryffindor de una familia de pocos recursos, un chico humilde, estudioso y aplicado, y que solía estar rodeado de Potter, Black y Pettigrew, acompañándolos en sus travesuras aunque pocas veces participando en ellas. 

Severus le había contado que cada cierto tiempo, Lupin se desaparecía unos cuantos días y después regresaba cansado y ojeroso sin razón aparente, y cuando había cuestionado al director sobre ello, no le había dado razón, por lo que había tomado la labor entre sus manos de descubrir qué era lo que traían los merodeadores entre manos.

En sus visitas a Hogsmeade con Severus lo había visto varias veces comprando golosinas en Zonko, o tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en las librerías del pueblo, con la nariz enterrada en los libros. Y era allí cuando más podía tomarse el tiempo de contemplarlo. Ahí fue donde se había dado cuenta de los comentarios de Severus, como en ciertas ocasiones se veían muy cansado, y aun así, no perdía el brillo en sus ojos cuando encontraba un libro nuevo que estaba dentro de su presupuesto, aunque fuera de segunda mano.

Una idea había comenzado a formarse en su mente, una que a Severus no le gustaría. Cada vez que se lo topaba y sus miradas se cruzaban, su curiosidad e interés iban en aumento. Sus delicadas facciones a veces oscurecidas por el cansancio y su cuerpo esbelto a veces cubierto por prendas demasiado raídas, no dejaban de llamarle la atención. No habían vuelto a cruzar palabra desde aquella ocasión, y sin embargo estaba considerando seriamente invitarlo a tomar algo, al menos para quitarse la curiosidad. Aún desheredado, era un Malfoy, un Malfoy que estaba haciéndose de un nombre por sí mismo. Un Malfoy que lentamente estaba amasando una fortuna que auguraba ser más grande que la de su predecesor. Aún era menor de edad, pero estaba seguro de que con unas cuantas palabras podría convencer al chico de disfrutar unas cuantas noches en su compañía, sin preocuparse por lo que pasaría después. Él mismo había disfrutado plenamente esa faceta de su vida desde el cuarto grado.

Aún no había tomado la decisión de cuándo sería el mejor momento para exponerle al chico su propuesta cuando Severus le había escrito sobre una reunión esa noche para descubrir “el secreto de Lupin”, y debía admitir que había picado su curiosidad. Y ahora aquí se encontraba, recorriendo un pasillo lleno de telarañas que no sabía existía en las raíces del sauce boxeador.

Iba caminando con la varita el alto, un pequeño lumus refulgiendo en la punta de su varita, el pasillo extendiéndose sin fin hasta perderse en la oscuridad, telarañas y escondites de pequeños animales rodeando sus paredes. Entonces, el pasillo pareció inclinarse levemente hacia arriba, probablemente alguna salida estaba acercándose.

―Más vale que esto valga la pena, Severus.

No bien había susurrado cuando escuchó un aullido que retumbó en las angostas pareces del pasillo e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, erizándole la piel. Un grito aterrador le siguió, un grito que reconoció.

Empezó a correr.

―¡Severus! ―gritó, acelerando el paso. Se había escuchado demasiado cerca, y al correr unos cuantos metros, se topó con una puerta que abrió de golpe.

La visión que lo recibió lo sorprendió. Severus estaba en el piso a sus pies, su rostro desencajado y sostenía uno de sus brazos contra su pecho. No estaba seguro de que se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, pues su mirada estaba enfocada en la criatura que se erguía frente a ellos. Encorvada, de pelaje oscuro y grandes fauces. Unos ojos ambarinos los recorrieron antes de lanzar un rugido de nuevo.

Un hombre lobo. ¡Lupin era un hombre lobo!

Sin tomar más tiempo para razonar la situación, tomó a Severus y lanzó un hechizo de barrera que duraría unos cuantos minutos sobre la puerta, el tiempo suficiente para permitirles salir de ahí.

Agosto 16, 1998

―Llevaste a Severus a la enfermería del colegio. Me dijiste que te habías encontrado a Sirius en el camino. Venía asustado y gritándole a Severus que por qué había ido, que no tenía que haberlo hecho. Dumbledore los interceptó en la entrada. Ahí fue que te enteraste que yo era un hombre lobo desde antes que entrara a la escuela y que cada luna llena iba a la casa de los gritos para no lastimar a nadie. Severus quería denunciarme, que me expulsaran de la escuela, pero Dumbledore lo convenció de lo contrario y tú estuviste de acuerdo... después de hablar conmigo... Quizás podría mostrarte ese recuerdo.

Lucius observó a Remus dar el último bocado a su plato y observó el suyo propio casi vacío. Había estado tan hambriento y tan absorto en la historia que le estaba siendo contada que no se había dado cuenta de que seguía consumiendo alimento.

―Es hora de la última poción de tu tratamiento. Por fortuna el medimago dijo que podrías dejar de tomarla. Sé que no te gusta tomar pociones, pero te prometo que es la última ―dijo con una sonrisa. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomó un pequeño vial, idéntico a los anteriores que había bebido.

El último vial. Eso probablemente llevaría a descartar que fuera la poción la que estaba ocasionando que tuviera esta visión de realidad alterna. Remus colocó la poción frente a él, y Lucius la observó unos cuantos segundos antes de levantar lentamente su brazo y tomar la pequeña boleta de cristal. Lupin lo miraba expectante con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era una sonrisa... agradable... relajada... de un alma que no ha sufrido los horrores de una guerra... la guerra... ¿Qué había sucedido con la guerra? ¿Qué había sucedido con Voldemort?

El tragar la poción hizo que inmediatamente se sintiera relajado y somnoliento. Su cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre las sábanas.

―La poción es muy efectiva pero ocasiona mucho sueño ―murmuró Remus, acercándose y acomodándole un mechón de cabello, la dulce sonrisa nunca abandonando sus labios―. Descansa Lucius, estaré aquí cuando despiertes...

Agosto 16, 1998

La siguiente vez que abrió sus ojos, la habitación se encontraba menos iluminada. Ya no entraba luz por los ventanales, pequeñas llamas titilaban en las lámparas de la habitación sumida en silencio. Barrió la habitación con la mirada hasta recaer en la figura que dormía sentada a la orilla de su cama, su mano siendo sujetada por la de Lupin quien emitía pequeños ronquidos.

Lo observó fijamente. La pregunta seguía rondando su mente. ¿Qué había pasado con la guerra? ¿Dónde estaba aquel hombre cansado, viudo, marcado por los horrores de perder a su esposa y a su hijo no nato y los incontables embates de una maldición que lo atacaba una vez al mes? El hombre frente a él. Se veía muy distinto a como lo recordaba. Su facciones estaba relajadas y menos marcadas, y su cabello castaño brillaba. Una sortija de bodas dorada brillaba en su dedo anular, idéntica a la suya que reposaba en la mano sostenida.

Era tan extraño. La idea que en un principio le había repelido, ahora no le parecía tan extraña. Recordaba al Lupin de su realidad. Un alma cándida, preocupada siempre por su familia y amigos. Agradable a la vista físicamente y con el espíritu de un auténtico Gryffindor. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Se tomó un momento para razonar su vida, y las acciones que lo habían llevado a arruinarla. Definitivamente el inicio de su desgracia había comenzado cuando había aceptado la propuesta de su padre de seguir a un lunático que creía en la supremacía de la sangre. Su desgracia había escalado al aceptar casarse con una mujer a la que apenas soportaba con la finalidad de continuar la “ilustre línea de los Malfoy”. Su amado hijo había sido un respiro entre tanta desgracia, pero nada había salido bien. El Lord había obligado a su hijo a intentar matar a Dumbledore y al no lograrlo, Severus había tomado su lugar. ¿Las consecuencias? Un Lord muerto, su mejor amigo muerto, su esposa muerta y su hijo esperando una sentencia en Azkaban. Había sido un milagro que Potter se hubiera apiadado de su hijo y lo hubiera rescatado de tan terrible destino. Pero él. Conocía sus pecados y estaba al tanto de su destino. Sabía que se había equivocado, que había tomado malas decisiones, que había condenado a su preciada familia, en este caso, a su hijo, a un destino marcado. ¿Y todo para qué? Ahora que lo pensaba, solo para complacer a su padre.

Su vida podría haber sido completamente diferente. Podría haber sido... así... como en esta realidad. Aparentemente casado con alguien a quien sí le importaba, que sí se preocupaba por su bienestar, con... ¿tres hijos? En su realidad, después de concebir a Draco, había sido terrible la sola idea de yacer con Narcisa de nuevo. Tenía su mansión, eso significaba que había logrado salir adelante sin su padre, y lo que le había dicho este Lupin se lo había confirmado. Su hijo no estaba en Azkaban y acababa de ingresar al instituto de aurores, eso era increíble. Y él tampoco estaba esperando una terrible sentencia de muerte. 

Cada segundo que pasaba ansiaba con mayor intensidad que esto no fuera una maldición, que los del ministerio no estuvieran jugando con su cabeza, dándole un atisbo de luz para después sumirlo en la eterna oscuridad. Cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta de que está era una realidad con la que podría vivir, que ansiaba vivir. Su hijo libre, él libre y unido a alguien a quien si le importaba. Aún le faltaban muchas memorias por subsanar, pero Lupin le estaba dando toda la información que necesitaba.

La presión sobre su mano cambió y se dio cuenta de que Lupin comenzaba a despertar. Se incorporó lentamente, removiéndose un poco sobre la silla antes de enfocar sobre su mirada sobre él, dedicarle una radiante sonrisa y hacer algo inesperado. Se incorporó un poco y se acercó a darle un rápido beso en los labios. Lucius se quedó congelado unos segundos, sin estar seguro de cómo responder.

Lentamente Remus se alejó y enfocó sus ojos con la sonrisa aún en sus ojos, aunque esta fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una mirada de miedo y arrepentimiento.

―¡Disculpa! ¡No debí! ¡Aún es muy pronto y yo―!

Dentro de su aturdimiento, Lucius hizo lo primero que su vino a su mente, tomó el rostro de Lupin entre sus manos y lo acercó para besarlo de nuevo. Un beso hambriento y necesitado. Un beso de alguien que ha estado carente de afecto durante demasiados años _«Tanto tiempo»_ , pensó. Sin siquiera razonarlo, recorrió la boca de Lupin con hambre desmedida, y le fascinó recibir una respuesta equiparable. Lupin colocó una rodilla sobre la cama y sus manos sobre su pecho, cerrando los puños sobre la tela de su fino pijama mientras respondía fervientemente al beso. No fue sino hasta que escuchó un candente gemido que Lupin rompió el beso.

La visión frente a él era agradable. Un Lupin con la mirada velada, los labios rojos e hinchados, su cabello despeinado y la respiración acelerada. Definitivamente era una vista a la que podría acostumbrarse.

―Parece que estamos mejorando ―dijo Remus entre suspiros―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―’Mejor’ ―articuló Lucius con sus labios. Su mirada fija en aquel rostro que lo miraba radiante.

―Eso es bueno, ¿cómo están tus memorias? ¿Empiezas a recordar algo?

―’Un poco’ ―mintió, articulando con los labios.

Durante ese beso se había decidido. Tomaría al toro por los cuernos. Tomaría todo lo que esta realidad alterna le estaba ofreciendo por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Solo sería inteligente. Obtendría toda la información posible para poder “suplantar” al Lucius Malfoy de esta realidad.

―Te traje algo.

Lupin bajó de la cama, arreglando un poco su cabello y acercándose a la mesita de noche, tomando un pergamino y lo que parecía una vuela-pluma.

―Draco envió esto, es una pluma testigo que suelen usar los aurores al tomar testimonio. Es parecido a una vuela-pluma. Pensé que sería más fácil para comunicarte, al menos hasta que regrese tu magia en unos diez días. Te mostraré, esta pluma escribirá lo que tú pienses que desees escribir, es un hechizo sencillo.

Remus sacó su varita e hizo una pequeña floritura con su muñeca dirigiendo la punta hacia Lucius.

―Transcribenda ―recitó Remus, y Lucius observó un halo de luz blanco salir de la punta de la varita y caer sobre él, una sensación cálida rodeándolo antes de desaparecer. Remus dejó la pluma y el pergamino sobre la cama y entonces lo miró.

―Vamos, piensa en algo que quisieras escribir.

Lucius miró fijamente la pluma y el pergamino, temiendo por un momento que la pluma se agarrara escribiendo todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero cuando esta siguió quieta, se relajó, entonces pensó en algo. “Remus”

La pluma y el pergamino parecieron volver a la vida, el pergamino irguiéndose entre ellos a la vista de ambos mientras la pluma revoloteaba frente a él y escribía rápidamente “Remus” en una caligrafía fina y estilizada pero perfectamente comprensible, permaneció visible unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Remus sonrió.

―Así será más fácil. Ahora, quiero mostrarte algo.

Remus se levantó de la cama y se agachó para recoger algo que estaba en el piso, entonces Lucius reconoció un pensadero. En su interior, una memoria rondaba, girando y mandando pequeños destellos aquí y allá.

―Quiero mostrarte la memoria del día siguiente a la luna llena que te conté en la mañana.

Lucius colocó el pensadero sobre la cama entre ambos. Lucius observó el líquido plateado revoloteando un poco, inclinó un poco su cabeza sobre el pensadero y al instante se vio atrapado en los remolinos que lo arrastraban a la memoria.

Entonces todo se detuvo, dejándolo sobre un área que se le hacía conocida.

Septiembre 24, 1975

La enfermería de Hogwarts. Todas las camas estaban vacías excepto dos. Una muy joven Madame Pomfrey estaba cerrando las cortinas de una de las camas donde un muy joven Severus dormía, su brazo envuelto en vendas. Se acercó lo suficiente para verlo antes de que Pomfrey cerrara por completo las cortinas y pudo confirmarlo, ese era el Severus que recordaba.

―Tuvo mucha suerte este jovencito ―dijo Madame Pomfrey, dirigiéndose al chico que descansaba en la siguiente cama, un Remus muy joven con grandes ojeras, piel pálida y con unos cuantos rasguños cubriéndole el rostro. Con ojos caídos y mirada triste―. ¿Has tomado tu poción?

Remus asintió, haciendo una señal hacia la botella vacía que reposaba en una mesita al lado de su cama.

―Muy bien. Le di a Severus una poción para dormir sin soñar, necesitara todo el descanso posible para que la poción crece huesos actúe. ¿Quisieras un poco de poción?

Remus negó con la cabeza sin emitir ningún sonido.

―Joven Lupin... Lo que sucedió no fue culpa suya. No debe castigarse por eso. El profesor Dumbledore está ya al tanto de toda la situación. El joven Snape guardará silencio sobre la situación mientras que el joven Black recibirá detenciones durante el resto del año escolar por instigarlo. No tiene de qué preocuparse. El joven Snape se encuentra bien, su brazo tardará unos cuantos días en recuperarse pero estará bien y mañana podrá retirarse, al igual que usted.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, revelando al profesor Dumbledore y a una versión veinte años más joven que él.

―Buenas noche Poppy.

―Albus, ya no son horas de visita. Lo sé Poppy, pero el joven Malfoy quisiera tener una pequeña charla con el joven Remus. No demorará mucho.

Remus había levantado la vista, una mirada de sorpresa reemplazando su semblante de tristeza.

―Diez minutos joven Malfoy, necesita descansar.

Con un asentimiento, Madame Pomfrey se retiró a su oficina y Albus salió de la enfermería, dejando solos a los jóvenes. Cuando les llegó el sonido de la puerta de la enfermería cerrándose, Malfoy se desplazó al lado de la cama.

―Hola Lupin ―dijo Lucius, con esa voz sedosa que lo caracterizaba.

―¿Vas a denunciarme? ―respondió Remus con voz trémula.

Lucius tomó asiento en una silla al lado de la cama y lo miró fijamente.

―¿Denunciarte por qué?

―Sé que lo sabes... Me viste... Sabes lo que soy... Sabes que soy un... monstruo ―terminó en un susurro, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Remus volteó el rostro, desviando su mirada y ahí fue donde la vio, la cicatriz, esa cicatriz que lo marcaba como víctima de un hombre lobo. Lucius observó a su versión joven mirar fijamente aquella cicatriz antes de tomar el rostro de Lupin y voltearlo hasta encararlo.

―Tú no eres un monstruo... ―susurró acercándose, y entonces lo besó.

Agosto 16, 1998

Su entorno se disolvió marcando el fin del recuerdo y pronto se encontró con la dulce mirada de un Remus adulto sobre él. Se adentró en sus pensamientos unos segundos. ¿Ese había sido él de esta realidad? Un Lucius que ya no estaba subyugado por el poder de su padre, por la guerra inminente y el alzamiento de un señor oscuro.

¿Este podría haber sido su yo? Un hombre libre de actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos, un hombre que podría propiciar un acercamiento hacia quien aparentemente le gustaba. Fue... revelador

―’¿Qué pasó después?’ ―escribió la pluma en el pergamino.

―Yo estaba asustado. Pensé que querías chantajearme de alguna manera, después de todo, yo era un chico pobre, sin ningún respaldo y con una maldición sobre mi cabeza. Me dijiste que desde aquella vez en Hogsmeade yo había llamado tu atención y querías invitarme a salir. Yo por supuesto me negué, pensando que sólo querías jugar conmigo. Yo empezaba a tener sentimientos por ti, sentimientos de un joven ilusionado y pensaba que te habías dado cuenta. Pensé incluso que querías algún tipo de venganza por Severus. “Sólo una cita”, me dijiste, y me diste tu palabra de mago. Una cita y guardarías mi secreto. Entonces accedí.

Un sonoro “plop”, seguido de unos toques en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos, anunciando la aparición del elfo doméstico.

―Adelante ―dijo Remus

―Amo Remus señor, la cena está lista, ¿gusta que la traiga o bajarán al comedor?

Remus volteó a verlo unos segundos para después responder.

―Creo que lo mejor será cenar hoy aquí, mañana podríamos intentar ponerte de pie e ir al comedor.

Lucius asintió y al instante el elfo desapareció. Con otro “plop”, los alimentos aparecieron en dos bandejas flotando sobre la cama frente a ellos. Remus retiró el pensadero y lo dejó en el suelo, las bandejas de comida bajando hasta posarse sobre la cama.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio, Lucius secretamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, analizando todo lo que había visto y escuchado. Con un poco más de información podría empezar a actuar como el Lucius de esta realidad. La falta de memoria era la coartada perfecta. Lamentablemente podría decir que sus años como doble cara le servirían para adaptarse a este mundo falto de guerra.

Al terminar sus alimentos, Remus llamó al elfo para que recogiera el servicio y ayudó a Lucius a acomodarse entre las cobijas. Fue entonces que a Lucius le entró la duda. Si ellos eran un matrimonio, aparentemente en buenos términos por como Lupin se estaba comportando con él, ¿no deberían dormir juntos?

―’¿Dónde estás durmiendo?’ ―preguntó, la pluma testigo escribiendo rápidamente.

Remus le sonrió.

―Estas semanas he estado durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes cerca de aquí. Con tu falta de memoria, no... No quería asustarte si es que despertabas y no me reconocías ―terminó, si rostro ensombreciéndose.

Dejándose llevar por primera vez por sus impulsos, Lucius tomó el rostro del otro y lo acercó al suyo, atrapándolo nuevamente en un beso, esta vez un beso dulce y lento, un beso con el que quería empezar a conocerlo, con el que quería sumergirse en... esta misión. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero los suficientes para convencerse de que esa entrega por parte de Lupin era genuina. Esos ojos dorados brillantes que lo miraban soñadores; esa silueta relajada que sabía, se le entregaría sin diatriba.

―’Quiero recordarte’ ―apareció en el pergamino, flotando frente a ellos. La sonrisa brillante que apareció en el rostro de Lupin le indicó que había sido el comentario correcto.

Lupin extendió su mano, acercándola a su rostro y acomodando un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de su oreja.

―Lo harás... ―susurró―. Descansa... Lucius...

Lucius lo observó salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, no sin antes murmurar un encantamiento y las luces de la habitación se apagaron, dejándolo en una profundidad solo cortada por la tenue luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas. El sabor en sus labios aún presente.

Cuando lo que te espera de regreso es desconocido, un sufrimiento seguro, una eternidad en la penumbra, es normal que desees aferrarte a ese pequeño atisbo de luz, que trates de aferrarte, de sostenerlo entre tus manos lo más posible, y es lo que había decidido hacer. Viviría esta aparentemente pacífica vida, suplantaría al Lucius Malfoy de esta realidad.

Agosto 17, 1998

―¡Cállate, lo vas a despertar!

―¡Tú cállate!

―¡No, tú cállate!

Lucius abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de identificar el origen de un par de voces que pretendían sonar difumadas pero estaban muy lejos de serlo. Totalmente despierto, Lucius observó dos cabelleras rubias que se asomaban por el borde de la cama, enmarcando dos pares de ojos tan azules como los suyos.

―¡Gillian, Christian! ―llamó Remus desde la puerta, ambos niños se encogieron de hombros y voltearon a ver a Remus lentamente. Remus suspiró.

―Disculpa Lucius, traté que te dejaran dormir, pero han estado tan ansiosos de verte estas últimas semanas... ―explicó, acercándose a la cama y sentándose a su lado, jalando a ambos chicos―. Lucius, estos son Gillian y Christian. Cumplirán nueve años en un par de meses, y aunque son obedientes y bien portados, a veces hacen travesuras. ―Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

―Padre, ¿es cierto que no recuerdas nada? ―preguntó uno de ellos―. ¿Ni siquiera a nosotros?

Lucius los observó atentamente. Se parecían a él, no había ninguna duda. Su linaje parecía seguir preservándose aún en esta realidad en este par de piel clara, cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Aun así, pudo encontrar algo de Remus en esas infantiles facciones.

El pergamino se elevó entre ellos y la pluma rápidamente comenzó a escribir.

―’He perdido algunas de mis memorias, pero ya regresarán’ ―dijo de manera ambigua. Para los pequeños debería ser suficiente.

―¿Y cuándo volverás a hablar? ―preguntó el otro.

―’El doctor dijo que un par de semanas.’

―Oh ―dijeron ambos niños.

―Bien chicos, es suficiente, a bañarse que el desayuno estará listo dentro de poco. Más tarde podrán hacerle compañía a su padre.

―¡Sí, papá! ―dijeron ambos antes de salir de la habitación.

Remus suspiró, negando con la cabeza y viendo a sus pequeños salir de la habitación, antes de volver su vista a Lucius. Su mirada soñadora.

Lucius tocó su mejilla de nuevo, recorriendo el borde de su labio inferior con su dedo pulgar antes de acercar a Remus y darle un beso. Empezaba a volverse adicto a ese contacto. Bebió de su boca con suavidad y se vio recompensado con una radiante sonrisa.

―Creo que hoy podríamos intentar ponerte de pie y llevarte al baño para que te asees. Se sentirá muchísimo mejor que seguir aplicando el hechizo de enfermería.

Lucius asintió y ayudó a Remus a remover sus cobijas. Lentamente movió sus piernas hacia el borde de la cama, y siendo ayudado por Remus, se puso de pie. Se sentía un poco débil después de tantos días en cama, pero estaba seguro de que podría desplazarse con ayuda.

Remus lo acompañó hasta el sanitario y lo dejó sentado en un banco mientras preparaba la ducha. Lucius analizó rápidamente la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería actuar con toda la naturalidad posible dada la situación. Observando la espalda de Remus quien estaba regulando la temperatura del agua con su varita, Lucius comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su pijama hasta el último ojal y después se retiró la prenda, dejándola en el piso y viéndola desaparecer para después aparecer en un cesto de una esquina.

―¿Necesitas―? ―Remus cortó su enunciado al voltear y verlo con el torso descubierto, un ligero sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas―. No sabía si te sentirías cómodo conmigo aquí para ayudarte a asearte.

―’Estamos casados, ¿no?’ ―escribió la pluma en el pergamino materializándose entre ellos.

―Claro que sí, pero tu memoria―

―’Creo recordar que al menos en dos ocasiones hemos estado completamente desnudos, si no, no estarían aquí Draco y los gemelos.’ ―Escribió la pluma testigo mientras Lucius levantaba una ceja en señal de autosuficiencia.

Remus dejó salir una risita bajando la mirada antes de levantarla de nuevo. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, recordando en realidad los cientos o quizás miles de veces en que habían estado completamente desnudos juntos.

―Aún a mis cuarenta tienes el poder de hacerme sonrojar ―dijo―, pero tienes razón. Vamos, te ayudaré a quitarte el pantalón.

Remus lo ayudó a incorporarse y quitarse el pantalón del pijama y la ropa interior. Completamente desnudo, Remus lo dejó para que cumpliera con sus necesidades mientras él le preparaba algo de ropa, un hechizo de protección en curso para evitar que cayera dentro de la ducha.

Lucius se tomó unos minutos para disfrutar de la caída del agua tibia sobre su cuerpo y pudo apreciarse bien. Se encontraba en buena forma para su edad. Atrás había quedado el maltrecho cuerpo que había tenido en los últimos días el Azkaban que podía recordar. Sentía su cabello sedoso y abundante después de enjuagarlo. Estaba saludable y solo una pequeña debilidad corporal lo aquejaba. Salió despacio de la ducha envolviendo una toalla sobre su cintura y se observó en el espejo del baño, encontrándose con lo que hubiera sido su antiguo yo de no haber estado sujeto a los horrores de la guerra, a los últimos años escondiéndose en su mansión, siendo sujeto de cruciatus a diestra y siniestra, siempre el temor de un avada sobre su cabeza o la de su familia.

―¿Lucius? ―llamó Remus, entrando de nuevo al baño. Se acercó a él, varita en mano―. Vamos, el desayuno está listo, ¿crees que puedas caminar hasta el comedor?

Lucius asintió. Remus lo ayudó a salir del baño y lo sentó en la cama, secando su cabello con su varita y pasándole a Lucius y peine mientras le mostraba la ropa.

―Creo que estarás más cómodo en otro pijama. ―Lucius asintió. Se terminó de cambiar, su cabello cepillado con cuidado. Se sintió rejuvenecido.

Remus le ofreció su brazo y lentamente lo condujo por los pasillos de la mansión. Le sorprendió reconocer un diseño muy similar a su antigua mansión.

―’¿Esta es la mansión Malfoy?’ ―preguntó, recordando que su padre lo había desheredado.

―Así es, recuerda que Abraxas te dejó todo al morir, incluyendo la mansión. Decidimos que lo mejor era conservarla en lugar de venderla, para honrar su último acto de bondad que fue la herencia de Draco y los chicos.

Lucius asintió. Pronto llegaron al comedor, donde Gillian y Christian ya esperaban sentados en sus lugares a la izquierda de la cabecera del comedor. Remus lo condujo a la cabecera y después de sentarlo, tomó asiento a su izquierda.

―Draco solicitó permiso en la academia para desayunar con nosotros, no debería tardar en llegar.

Lucius reprendió la sorpresa, y como si lo hubieran invocado, las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dejando entrar al mayor de los herederos Malfoy. Draco caminó fervorosamente en todos su esplendor, su mirada altiva tornándose cándida al verlo.

―¡Padre! ―masculló, antes de acelerar su paso hacia su lugar y envolverlo en un abrazo.

La sensación que lo invadió fue similar a lo que sintió al ver a Draco por primera vez, después del parto de Narcisa. Una sensación de plenitud, como quien toma una bocanada de aire después de estarse ahogando. Sujetó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, llenándose de él, de la dicha de verlo bien, sano, exitoso, sin una cadena en Azkaban ni un futuro incierto.

―Padre, me alegra que estés mejor ―dijo Draco, separándose de él para tomar asiento junto a Remus―. Cuando papá me dijo que estabas mejor, pedí un permiso en la academia. Tengo que regresar antes del mediodía pero quería verte.

―’Me alegra verte... Draco’ ―La pluma testigo escribió veloz. Draco sonrió, una sonrisa genuina y brillante como nunca la había visto en el rostro de su hijo. Se sintió tan... feliz...

―Papá me dijo que tu memoria aún no regresa...

A partir de ahí, el desayuno transcurrió, como si fuera algo común, un desayuno familiar como nunca lo había disfrutado. Con Draco contándole cosas de su vida, con los pequeños Gillian y Christian diciendo lo genial que era la pluma testigo y lo ansiosos que estaban de entrar a Hogwarts, con Remus sonriéndole y tomando su mano mientras comía. Esto era... incomparable. ¿Cómo se ansiaba algo que nunca habías conocido? No tenía idea, pero ahora sabía que de haber sabido que esto era posible, esta sensación de familiaridad, de cohesión, de... cariño, el candor de una familia, hubiera peleado con todo por obtenerlo, se hubiera negado a su padre como lo hizo el Lucius de esta realidad, hubiera luchado por estar con alguien que lo amara y lo viera con la misma mirada que Remus le dirigía en estos momentos.

Durante el desayuno se enteró que Draco estaba en su primer año del instituto de aurores, después de graduarse de Hogwarts el año anterior y ser premio anual. Se enteró que aún en esta realidad, Severus era su padrino. No hubo ninguna mención de la guerra así que supuso que Lord Voldemort no había logrado levantarse de cierta manera. Ya le preguntaría eso después a Remus.

―Harry lamento no venir conmigo, pero sin duda vendrá para la pedida de mano dentro de dos meses.

Ese dato llamó su atención.

―’¿Pedida?’ ―preguntó, volteando a ver a Remus, quien le sonrió.

―Draco está comprometido con Harry Potter, ¿lo recuerdas?

A Lucius le fue imposible ocultar en esta ocasión su asombro. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba. ¿Draco comprometido con Potter? ¿Sería acaso que sin una guerra sobre sus hombros, Draco y Potter había sido capaces de entablar una relación?

―Sé que Harry no te cae muy bien por ser tan impulsivo pero... lo amo padre...

Draco observó a su hijo quien había bajado la mirada y esbozado una pequeña sonrisa.

―’Draco, solo me importa tu felicidad, y si eres feliz con Potter, no tengo ningún inconveniente.’ ―Y era verdad. Un pequeño apretón en su mano y los ojos brillantes de Remus le habían indicado que no había errado en su comentario.

Draco sonrió, y siguió contándole de la academia, de lo bien que le estaba yendo y los inicios de la planeación de la boda.

El desayuno terminó sin ningún otro altercado, Draco se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.

―Por cierto padre, mi padrino y Sirius regresarán de su viaje en tres días, le dije que estabas estable, pero seguramente vendrán a verte.

Lucius tuvo que reprimir otra sorpresa. ¿Severus estaba vivo? ¿Black seguía con vida? Más importante, ¿Black y Severus estaban en un viaje, juntos? Tenía muchas cosas que preguntar.

Al término del desayuno, Draco se despidió de sus padres con abrazo, y les prometió que regresaría unos días antes de la pedida de mano para arreglar todo. Lucius pudo constatar que cada vez que mencionaba a Potter, su mirada se iluminaba, era lo más feliz que lo había visto alguna vez, y si Potter era quien lograba ese haz de luz sobre su hijo, no iba a ser quien para evitarlo.

Acompañaron a Draco hasta la chimenea de la recepción y Lucius lo observó partir, sintiéndose renovado. Su hijo era feliz. Su hijo era un hombre libre y en vías del éxito. En cuanto las llamas se apagaron, Dobby apareció frente a ellos.

―Amo Remus señor, el Profesor Summers está anunciando su llegada señor.

Remus sonrió.

―Por supuesto, permítele entrar.

Dobby desapareció, Lucius vio como las llamas se encendían de nuevo y por ellas salía un hombre de mediana edad y rasgos finos. Su cabellera castaña oscura enmarcaba un par de ojos cafés comunes.

―Buenos días Remus ―saludó con una sonrisa que mostraba su dentadura perfecta―. ¡Lucius! Qué agradable verte finalmente en pie.

Lucius observó al hombre atentamente y hubo algo en él que no le gustó. Quizás que era una persona que desconocía por completo, quizás era aquella sonrisa despreocupada, quizás fuera que sus ojos no paraban de terminar de caer sobre Remus.

―’¿Usted es...?’ ―preguntó, el pergamino con la pluma testigo flotando cerca de ellos.

―Lucius, él es el profesor Noah Summers, está educando a los niños. Viene dos veces a la semana por las mañanas ―explicó Remus.

―Fue una pena saber que adquiriste fiebre de dragón, los pequeños han estado inquietos estas últimas semanas, ha sido difícil mantener su atención durante las clases, pero nada imposible de lograr ―agregó, desestimando su propio comentario.

Este hombre cada vez le agradaba menos.

―’Un gusto volverlo a conocer, entonces.’

―Por supuesto, siempre es un placer.

―Niños, vayan por sus cosas.

―¡Sí, papá! ―chillaron los gemelos al unísono, saltando de la mesa y desapareciendo por un corredor.

―Si me disculpan, pasaré al estudio ―dijo el profesor con un pequeño asentimiento, para después dirigirse por el mismo pasillo que habían desaparecido los gemelos.

¿Qué acaso este hombre tenía paso libre por su casa? Remus habló, contestando su pregunta no formulada.

―Los elfos siempre lo están vigilando y él lo sabe. Su comportamiento ha sido intachable desde que lo contratamos hace ya casi dos años.

―’No me agrada’ ―comentó Lucius y vio a Remus sonreír.

―Lo sé, aunque nunca me dijiste por qué. De todos los candidatos que entrevistamos, era el que tenía las mejores calificaciones y recomendaciones. Queríamos que los chicos recibieran una buena preparación antes de entrar a Hogwarts y terminé convenciéndote de contratarlo.

―’¿Cómo?’

Lucius observó como las mejillas de Remus se tornaban ligeramente rosadas y desviaba la mirada.

―Creo que deberíamos llevarte de nuevo a tu habitación ―contestó, evadiendo la pregunta―. Aún estás débil y tienes que descansar. Más tarde podría enseñarte tu estudio. ―Lucius no insistió, creyendo entender.

Remus lo ayudó a llegar de nuevo a su habitación para que descansara un poco.

―’¿Cómo es que Severus y Sirius están viajando juntos?’ ―preguntó, una vez que estuvo de vuelta en su cama, con Remus sentado a su lado de frente a él.

Tenía muchas preguntas con respecto a ese aspecto en esta realidad, pero no podía empezar preguntando porqué Severus o Sirius estaban juntos, y menos vivos. Decidió por irse por una línea de conversación más segura.

―¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de ellos? ―preguntó Remus, y Lucius dudó un momento sobre qué contestar. Bien, su pérdida de memoria era selectiva, podría atribuirlo a eso.

―’Ustedes en el colegio’ ―contestó―. ‘peleas interminables.’

―Oh vaya, eso es muy atrás ―dijo Remus, aunque no pareció darle mucho pensamiento al asunto―. Bueno, supongo que puedo resumirlo un poco. Todo comenzó después de que yo casi atacara a Severus. El profesor Dumbledore castigó a Sirius por haberle dicho a Severus que fuera a la casa de los gritos. Tenía que acompañar a Severus en todo momento mientras su brazo sanaba para ayudarlo con sus clases y tareas. Aparentemente en esos días algo cambió entre ellos, o quizás algo ya estaba sucediendo, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No lo sé. Pero después de unas dos semanas, que el castigo de Sirius ya no fue ayudar a Severus, aun así, sé que siguieron viéndose. Al principio lo hacían a escondidas, pero cuando Sirius descubrió que tú y yo estábamos saliendo, supe que él estaba en una relación con Severus. James fue el último en enterarse de todo, no estuvo muy feliz con la noticia. ―Remus rió avergonzado―. Pero vio que Sirius y yo éramos felices y nos apoyó.

»Sirius y Severus se casaron dos años después que nosotros. Ahora Severus enseña en Hogwarts y Sirius es auror. En estos momentos están en un viaje por su aniversario que Harry les regaló.

―’Qué dadivoso’ ―comentó Lucius, enarcando una ceja.

Remus sofocó una risita.

―Qué esperabas, son sus padres.

Eso sí lo sorprendió. ¿Sus padres? ¿Acaso los Potter también habían muerto en esta realidad? ¿El que no debe ser nombrado también se había levantado?

―’¿Qué sucedió con los Potter?’

El humor de Remus cambió radicalmente de una risita a un semblante de tristeza.

―¿Eso tampoco lo recuerdas? ―Lucius negó, esperando no parecer muy sospechoso. Remus solo tragó antes de continuar.

―¿Recuerdas al Voldemort? ―Lucius no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento, y asintió. Remus frunció el ceño―. Peter Pettigrew nos traicionó. Hubo una profecía. No sé mucho de ella, solo que involucraba a Harry. De alguna manera Peter la escuchó y se la contó a Voldemort, quien estaba tratando de organizar un levantamiento en contra de los muggles y de los magos hijos de muggles. Voldemort asesinó a James y a Lily y trató de matar a Harry pero no pudo. Dumbledore nos dijo que tuvo algo que ver con magia antigua. Cuando Sirius descubrió que había sido culpa de Peter, lo persiguió. Hubo un altercado. Si no hubiera sido por Severus que actuó como testigo, Sirius hubiera terminado en Azkaban. Peter fue sentenciado al beso del dementor y Sirius fue exonerado. Por el testamento de Lily y James, la tutela de Harry pasó a Sirius y a Severus. Lo han criado juntos desde entonces. El carácter de Harry se parece mucho al de Sirius, por eso no te cae muy bien ―terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lucius procesaba toda la información. Los Potter seguían muertos. Si su hijo y Potter ya habían terminado el colegio, con Pettigrew muerto, Voldemort nunca se había levantado de nuevo. Su mejor amigo seguía vivo, y estaba felizmente casado aparentemente. Este mundo estaba en paz. Suspiró. Todo parecía un sueño.

―¿Estás bien? ―La sinceridad de la pregunta de Remus lo descolocó.

¿Estaba bien? ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien genuinamente le había preguntado si estaba bien? ¡Estaba más que bien!

Dejándose llevar por un impulso ajeno a él, tomó el rostro de Remus entre sus manos y lo besó. Remus rápidamente respondió al beso, dejándose llevar por el amor que sentía hacia su pareja. Lucius disfrutó del beso. Disfrutó de la caricia, de la entrega, de la confianza.

―Te extrañé tanto ―susurró Remus cuando el beso terminó―. Verte convaleciente en esta cama todos esos días me partía el corazón. Quiero que tu memoria regrese... que todo vuelva a la normalidad...

―’Pronto.’

La palabra flotó a su lado mientras se fundían nuevamente en un beso.

Lucius se encontró increíblemente relajado, disfrutando de la compañía de Remus recostado a su lado. Le había seguido contando algunas cosas, de los gemelos, de Draco, de todo lo que la ausencia de una sentencia sobre su cabeza había logrado, y Lucius absorbía todo cual esponja. Lo que más le gustaba era interrumpir a Remus de vez en cuando con un corto beso, disfrutando del sonrojo en sus mejillas, su actitud tímida similar a como lo recordaba cuando eran jóvenes. Cada vez más Lucius envidiaba a su yo de esta realidad. Lo tenía todo. Paz, una familia que lo amaba, una pareja que lo amaba y a la que en realidad le importaba.

La hora de la comida llegó, y Remus lo acompañó de nuevo al comedor, los gemelos alcanzándolos poco después junto con el profesor Summers.

―¡Papá! ¡Hoy vimos unicornios! ―chilló uno de los gemelos.

Remus sonrió, negando con la cabeza. El profesor Summers los alcanzó al comienzo de las escaleras.

―Remus, me retiro. Como siempre, un placer ―dijo galante con una pequeña venia, sus ojos brillantes y su encantadora sonrisa mostrando apenas sus perlados dientes. Entonces volteó a ver a Lucius.

―Lucius, te deseo una pronta mejoría.

Sin decir más, se acercó a la chimenea y desapareció entre verdes flamas. Seguía sin agradarle.

―Comamos.

―Este es tu despacho, aquí es donde administras las empresas Malfoy. No podría decirte mucho, pues normalmente no me involucro en ello. Siempre me dijiste que me dedicara a los niños y a lo que yo quisiera hacer. Escribo libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras por cierto ―dijo con una sonrisa. Lucius lo observó, no le extrañó que estuviera relacionado con las artes oscuras.

―’Recuerdo algo de eso’ ―dijo Lucius, observando su despacho.

Era casi idéntico al de su propia realidad, los mismos libreros, el mismo escritorio antiguo, los mismos muebles, pero había unas cuantas diferencias. Fotografías. Fotografías aquí y allá. Fotografías de él con Remus, de Remus con los niños, de Draco con Potter, de toda su familia junta. Su familia...

Se acercó al escritorio y tomó una fotografía donde estaban los cinco abrazados y sonriendo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que él podría sonreír así. No era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como la de los niños, o de autosuficiencia como la de Draco, ni siquiera soñadora como la de Remus. Era la sonrisa de un hombre relajado, de un hombre que no expresa mucho sus sentimientos, pero aun así puede dejar ver el cómo se siente al estar con su familia. ¿Podría él mismo llegar a sentirse así?

―¿Quisieras un momento?

Lucius sólo asintió.

―Acompañaré a los chicos en la biblioteca. Todas las tardes tienen que leer durante dos horas. Les gustan los libros con dibujos ―explicó con una sonrisa―. Vendré por ti más tarde. No te esfuerces demasiado.

Viéndolo desaparecer por la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él, Lucius se sentó tras su escritorio y suspiró. Si ignoraba las fotografías, era como si estuviera de vuelta en la vieja mansión Malfoy. Después de tomarse unos minutos para acomodar sus ideas, comenzó a revisar el papeleo en su escritorio y trató de familiarizarse. No le sorprendió descubrir que seguía la misma tendencia de negocios, al menos los legales. No había ninguno de los negocios turbios que recordaba de su realidad. Tenía sentido. Todo estaba cuidadosamente arreglado y le fue fácil llegar a un entendimiento de dónde se encontraba financieramente. Creía que sería fácil continuar haciendo lo que el Lucius de esta realidad había logrado.

―¿Lucius? ―llamó Remus desde la puerta―. ¿Quisieras acompañarnos al jardín?

Lucius asintió y dejó el pergamino que estaba leyendo, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

Cuando Lucius se encontró recostado en su cama aquella noche, solo, después de pasar la tarde con los gemelos en el jardín, escuchándolos hablar sin tregua y después de haberse despedido de Remus con un beso, todo lo que le había sido revelado ese día se soltó como peso muerto sobre él. Una sola decisión, un solo evento había cambiado por completo su destino. Un solo evento lo había llevado de ser un delincuente en espera de su sentencia de muerte a ser dueño de una familia amorosa, un trabajo digno, y un futuro prometedor.

Envuelto entre las sábanas de seda, agradeció a cualquier entidad mágica o no mágica la oportunidad de ver el “qué hubiera pasado si...”

Agosto 18, 1998

―¡Lucius! ―exclamó Severus al salir de la chimenea

―Te dije que estaba bien ―masculló un muy vivo Sirius Black, saliendo detrás de él.

Lucius observó a la pareja frente a él. Le estaba costando un poco hacerse a la idea de que ambos se encontraban vivos y en buen estado. Habían recibido una lechuza en el desayuno diciendo que ambos llegarían por la tarde de visita.

Después de una mañana más activa con un Lucius que ya podía caminar completamente solo y sin ayuda, y después de haber disfrutado de un recorrido por las partes más importantes de la mansión, ambos se encontraron recibiendo al matrimonio Black-Snape en la chimenea del vestíbulo.

―¡Cállate Black! ¡A ti no te dio fiebre de dragón!

Vaya, y se seguían llevando igual que en colegio, eso no había cambiado.

―Lucius, ¿cómo te sientes? ―preguntó Severus, su mirada seria, pero con esa inflexión que conocía tan bien que ocultaba la preocupación que en realidad sentía por él.

―’Físicamente mejorando, aunque mi voz y mi magia aún no regresan y mi memoria se encuentra algo distorsionada.’

―Vaya, una pluma testigo, excelente Moony.

―Fue un regalo de Draco. Por qué no pasamos al salón.

―Vaya fastidio con la fiebre de dragón, ¿dónde o quién andabas metido Malfoy? ―preguntó Sirius con una ceja levantada mientras le daba un trago a su vaso de whiskey de fuego.

―’¿Qué quieres decir?’ ―preguntó Lucius. ¿Qué acaso el Lucius de esta realidad estaba teniendo una aventura? ¿Con toda la perfección que lo rodeaba?

―Sirius, ya te he dicho que no hagas esas bromas, se están volviendo viejas con el tiempo. ―Remus tomó su mano entre las suyas y le dirigió una sonrisa―. Sirius sigue pensando que de alguna manera me embrujaste para casarme contigo y no cree en el amor que te tengo. Aunque yo creo que más bien tú has de haber embrujado a Severus, aún no sé cómo te aguanta ―terminó con una sonrisilla.

―Lo mismo me pregunto en ocasiones Lupin ―agregó Severus.

―La fiebre de dragón fue por culpa de un empleado del ministerio Sirius, ya lo sabes. Ignóralo Lucius, sólo quiere molestar como siempre. ―El tono de Remus era jocoso y Lucius deseó internamente que fuera verdad. Sólo esperaba profundamente que no apareciera de la nada alguien clamando ser su amante. Sería un desastre.

Fue durante esa tarde que Lucius consiguió un poco más de información. Originalmente Sirius había sido nombrado el padrino de Harry, y al morir los Potter, se había hecho cargo de él. Había venido a ser una bendición al enterarse poco después de casarse que no podrían tener hijos propios por una debilidad en el núcleo mágico de Severus. Fue así que criaron a Harry como si fuera su propio hijo. Harry lo sabía, sabía que Sirius y Severus no eran sus verdaderos padres, pero los amaba como tal. Severus era el padrino de Draco y Sirius de los gemelos quienes aparentemente adoraban a su padrino.

También se enteró un poco del inminente matrimonio de su hijo, de cómo Harry les había pedido consejos de cómo pedirle matrimonio a su mejor amigo. Fue maravilloso escuchar lo feliz que era su hijo, los planes que estaban haciendo para la boda y que ésta sería en unos cuantos meses.

También supo que él nunca había estado comprometido con Narcisa, ella ni siquiera figuraba en el mapa. Al parecer, después de que Bellatrix Black fuera enviada a Azkaban, los pocos Black que quedaban a excepción de Sirius habían salido de Inglaterra, afectados por la desgracia de ser marcados como una familia oscura. Regulus seguía vivo, trabajando en el área de criaturas mágicas del ministerio. Harry también tenía una relación con la familia Weasley aunque al parecer no tan cercana como lo había sido en su realidad. Tenía sentido si Harry había crecido envuelto en el seno de una familia a la que sí le importaba.

Después de compartir una agradable cena, donde los gemelos preguntaron una y otra vez cómo había sido su viaje, Sirius y Severus se despidieron, acordando una visita previa a la pedida de mano de Draco para afinar detalles.

Lucius se preparaba para dormir mientras Remus acostaba a los gemelos. Lucius no dejaba de asombrarse de lo increíblemente inteligentes que eran esos niños, y tan parecidos a él. Era fácil creerse inmerso en esta realidad y aceptar a esos pequeños como suyos.

Cuando estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa del pijama, escuchó unos toques en la puerta antes de ver la figura de Remus asomándose, ya en pijama también.

―Hola Lucius. Los niños ya están dormidos, solo venía a desearte buenas noches.

Lucius se acercó a él, tomó su mano derecha con su izquierda y con su otra mano, tomó su rostro y lo besó. Lo besó lenta y dulcemente, disfrutando de la entrega del otro. Comenzaba a gustarle esta sensación tan embriagadora. La entrega, la confianza de otra persona hacia él, algo que solamente había recibido en cierta medida de Severus y de su propio hijo.

Rompió el beso lentamente, deleitándose de la visión ante él, un Remus con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas arreboladas y labios plumosos.

―’Quédate’ ―el pergamino flotó cerca de ellos, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Remus.

Su instinto de mortífago le decía que esto estaba mal. Que no debería confiar, mucho menos habiendo pasado sólo un par de días en esta “realidad alterna”. Su instinto le gritaba que todo era una ilusión, que estaban jugando con su mente, que sólo querían de alguna manera sacarle información, o torturarlo más, que pronto despertaría en su fría celda en Azkaban o peor, dentro del pozo sin fondo que era el estómago de un dementor.

Pero no podía resistirlo, esta realidad era tan intoxicante. No era lo que de joven e ingenuo había deseado. Poder. Estatus. Fortuna al por mayor. No. Era lo que ahora de adulto consciente deseaba. Estabilidad. Una familia. Tranquilidad. Paz. Amor. ¿Cómo no dejarse llevar?

Remus lo observó atentamente.

―¿Estás seguro? Puedo seguir durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes unos días más si no te sientes cómodo y―

―’Quédate’ ―repitió, besándolo de nuevo.

Aquella noche, cuando se rindió al mundo de los sueños, fue con un Remus rodeándolo entre sus brazos, cobijados por las sábanas de seda de una mansión cándida. Con un Remus que le había dicho entre inocentes besos lo mucho que lo amaba, lo feliz que estaba de que estuviera recuperando sus memorias y regresando lentamente a él. Con la noción de que estaba suplantando a un Lucius Malfoy que vivía en el paraíso y de lo cual, no se arrepentía ni un poco.

Apretó el cuerpo entre sus brazos un poco más, disfrutando de su figura contra la suya. Remus había sucumbido al cansancio después de compartir unos cuantos besos más y lo entendía. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a acompañarlo en su proceso de sanación. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él.

Si no llegaba a quedarse en esta realidad... No, de nada valía pensarlo ahora. Viviría esta “segunda oportunidad” al máximo.

Agosto 20, 1998

―Lucius, ya te ves más repuesto ―dijo el Profesor Summers saliendo de la chimenea. Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza hacia Lucius, para después tomar la mano de Remus y besarla―. Remus, un gusto como siempre el estar ante tu presencia.

Lucius no se inmutó, pero por dentro el desagrado hacia ese sujeto crecía a borbollones. ¿Quién se creía para actuar tan galante frente a su... esposo? Su alrededor se desvaneció. Una semana en esta realidad y ya se veía como dueño de ella. ¿Era lo correcto? Claro que no. ¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto que no.

Después de pasar una segunda noche rodeado de los brazos de Remus quien parecía no querer dejarlo ir, estaba seguro de no querer irse. De querer adoptar esta realidad como la única realidad. Cueste lo que cueste. Y eso incluía proteger lo que era suyo.

―’Ese Summers no me agrada’ ―dijo Lucius después de ver al profesor irse rumbo al salón donde los gemelos ya lo esperaban para sus clases particulares.

―Me lo has dicho varias veces, aunque aún no me dices porqué ―respondió Remus, tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia el ala de las habitaciones.

¿En verdad Remus no se daba cuenta de los coqueteos tan indiscretos de ese profesor? Tendría que corregir eso.

―’Le gustas.’

Remus se detuvo en su camino y volteó a verlo, primero incrédulo y luego ahogando una risita.

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Sólo es amable.

―’Trata de coquetear contigo cada que viene, no me agrada.’

Remus sonrió.

―Aunque coqueteé conmigo, yo solamente tengo ojos para ti, que no te quepa duda ―afirmó con un pequeño beso―. Quiero mostrarte algo, no sé si lo recuerdes.

Remus lo llevó hasta una habitación que si no mal recordaba de su propia mansión, era un salón de música.

―’El salón de música.’

―Así es ―dijo Remus con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta. Se veía muy similar, solo más iluminado y con obvios tintes de que los niños habían pasado por ahí.

―Te gusta tocar el piano, lo haces seguido.

Lucius se acercó al piano de cola y se sentó en el banquillo, pasando su mano por las teclas sin tocarlas. ¿Podría hacerlo? Habían pasado tantos años... Rebuscando en su memoria, empezó a tocar una melodía que recordaba de su juventud. Las notas sonaban melancólicas y cometió algunos errores, pero fue una dicha ver que sus manos aún respondían, tan diferentes a su propia realidad.

Remus se sentó a su lado y lo acompañó con otros acordes, culminando en una sinfonía.

―Es tu canción favorita ―dijo Remus.

Lucius volteó a verlo y lo besó de nuevo, lentamente, saboreando el dulce néctar que le era ofrecido.

―Te extrañé tanto ―musitó Remus, abrazándolo cuando el beso se rompió.

―’Yo también.’

Agosto 23, 1998

―Buenos días señor Malfoy ―dijo el medimago William Applewhite―. Vengo a hacer una revisión de seguimiento. Si me lo permite.

El medimago William dejó su maletín sobre la cama, abriéndolo y sacando su varita, un pergamino y su vuela-pluma.

―Paciente Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, varón, cuarenta y cinco años ―recitó, la vuela-pluma empezando a escribir nuevamente en el expediente―. Contagio por fiebre de dragón el día cuatro de agosto. ―Empezó a mover su varita y a hacer florituras en el aire, recitando varios hechizos―. ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

―’Mejor. Casi no hay debilidad.’

―Eso es excelente. Su núcleo mágico se ve bastante repuesto, ya no queda rastro de la fiebre de dragón. Su magia debería regresar en un periodo de tres a siete días y su voz en siete a veintiún días. Recomiendo empezar a utilizar su varita e intentar hechizos sencillos. Nada complicado por favor. Con el tiempo su magia volverá a ser la misma de antes. Debe presentar recuperación completa en menos de un mes sin efectos adversos o secuelas. Sus memorias tardarán quizás un poco más en regresar por completo, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, definitivamente volverán. Si siente alguna molestia, no duden en contactarme ―dijo, guardando sus cosas―. Remus, nos vemos en dos semanas para tu seguimiento. ¿Tienes lo necesario?

―Sí, gracias. Severus me ha estado apoyando. Excelente. Caballeros, me retiro entonces. Que tengan excelente día.

El sanador salió de la habitación, conociendo perfectamente el camino hacia la chimenea del vestíbulo.

Remus cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Lucius que seguía sentado al lado de la cama después de la revisión.

―’¿A qué se refiere con tu seguimiento?’ ―preguntó en cuanto Remus se sentó a su lado.

Remus bajó la mirada y tomó una mano de Lucius entre las suyas.

―En dos semanas es luna llena ―dijo, como si eso explicara todo, y a Lucius le tomó solamente dos segundos entender.

―’Tu maldición.’

―Así es. ―Remus suspiró―. Severus ha hecho muchos avances con las donaciones que has hecho a su investigación. Él me prepara la poción matalobos. Pero aún con todo lo que ha hecho, no ha podido contrarrestar por completo el carácter agresivo del lobo. Aún amanezco exhausto y con laceraciones. El sanador Applewhite viene al día siguiente a curarme.

Lucius asintió en entendimiento.

―¡Papá! ―chilló uno de los gemelos abriendo la puerta. Aún no podía identificar cuál de los dos era.

―Christian, ya te hemos dicho que tienes que tocar antes de entrar.

―Lo siento papá. Pero ya estamos listos.

―Esperen en el vestíbulo, ya bajamos.

―¡Sí!

Remus volteó a ver a Lucius con una sonrisa.

―No debiste haberles prometido ir al parque tan pronto.

Lucius negó, tomando las manos de Remus como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Comenzaba a volverse para él lo más normal del mundo. Dos días antes los pequeños habían pedido ir a la sección mágica del parque Hyde ya que su padre parecía estar mejor de salud.

―’Ya me siento mejor. Podemos caminar un poco y descansar. Me hace bien no estar acostado todo el día.’

Ese día, Lucius tuvo algo que nunca había podido experimentar. Una convivencia plenamente familiar. Para Narcisa siempre había sido elemental guardar el decoro. Draco había crecido en un ambiente serio y sobrio, rodeado de lujos, sí, pero sin contacto humano que no implicara una ganancia estratégica.

El paseo que duró unas cuantas horas llevó a Lucius a sentirse cobijado por una familia que lo adoraba. Los pequeños corriendo por los jardines y jugando entre ellos y con otros niños mientras ellos tomaban el té vespertino. Lo embargaba una sensación tan pacífica. Lo único que lo quejaba era no poseer las memorias reales del Lucius de esta realidad. El ver a sus hijos crecer, ver a su amado Draco desarrollarse rodeado dl amor de una familia normal sin las presiones de una sociedad opulenta ni la amenaza de un señor oscuro sobre su cabeza. Quizás podría pedirle a Remus un poco de Legeremancia en unos cuantos días, ya que recobrara su magia por completo, sólo para ver poder ver a sus pequeños crecer.

Esa noche, cuando yació entre los brazos de Remus después de compartir unos cuantos besos, se dijo a sí mismo que por primera vez en su larga existencia, se sentía feliz.

Agosto 29, 1998

Con el pasar de los días, se fue acoplando a una complaciente rutina.

Desayuno temprano con Remus y los gemelos. Una carta de Draco preguntando como se sentía. Remus había vuelto a dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a escribir el siguiente libro de defensa contra las artes oscuros que ya llevaba tiempo trabajando mientras los gemelos jugaban. Él mismo había comenzado a trabajar de nuevo, familiarizándose con su despacho, los documentos que había dejado su otro yo y empezando lentamente a hacer un seguimiento de los negocios. Servía mucho que su otro yo era extremadamente organizado y fácilmente había logrado retomar donde se había quedado. Incluso ya había enviado algunas lechuzas para dar seguimiento a unas inversiones en el extranjero. Todo pintaba excelente.

Lunes y jueves el Profesor Summers hacía su aparición para darle clases a los gemelos, y Lucius tuvo que guardarse de admitir que a pesar de su tendencia hacia sostener las manos de Remus más de lo necesario, el profesor era bueno en su tema. Los gemelos aún no tenían varita, pero había aprendido a controlar su magia accidental y estaban ya preparándose con material que abordarían en su primer y segundo año en Hogwarts. Pudo constatar que los gemelos eran muy inteligentes.

Comida juntos. Después por las tardes, pasaban unas cuantas horas en la biblioteca, los pequeños instruyéndose bajo la mirada de Remus mientras este mismo leía los libros de magia oscura que poseían que le servían para redactar los suyos propios de defensa. Fue así que supo de donde venía la inspiración de Remus para sus libros. Al heredar la mansión Malfoy, había tenido acceso a una impresionante biblioteca de magia oscura, y en aras de ayudar al Ministerio en su defensa contra las fuerzas de magos oscuros, había comenzado a trabajar en hechizos de defensa contra las terribles maldiciones que los libros guardaban entre sus páginas. Su otro yo solía ayudarle en ocasiones, para lo que usaban algunas de las mazmorras de la mansión. Ya que su magia regresara por completo, volvería a hacerlo sin duda.

Su magia comenzó a regresar. Primero hechizos sencillos para mover cosas y ayudarlo en su despacho, pero podía sentirlo, su magia estaba regresando con cada día que pasaba.

Cenaban juntos y finalmente se iban a la cama donde todo cambiaba. Lentamente había ido avanzando más con Remus, disfrutando de besos y caricias inocentes como si fueran adolescentes en su primera vez. No se había atrevido a ir más allá, y podía sentir que Remus lo estaba dejando avanzar a su ritmo, sin presionarlo, pero... quería más.

Agosto 30, 1998

―Ah, Lucius ―Remus gimió, arqueando su espalda.

Esta noche, su usual rutina de besos había progresado un poco más, instigado por la insistente boca de Lucius. Había comenzado como todas las noches, con besos de mariposa, deleitándose con el sabor del otro, pero entonces se sintió osado y viajó lentamente hasta tomar el lóbulo de su oreja, cuidadosamente incorporándose sobre él. Había marcado un camino de besos lánguidamente descendiendo por su cuello hasta toparse con la prístina tela del pijama de seda y con lentitud, había ido removiendo botón por botón.

Era la primera vez que vería a Remus. Bajo la tenue luz de las velas que iluminaban la habitación, descubrió su torso de piel lechosa, marcado en algunas áreas por cicatrices. Sabía lo que eran, el vestigio de su sufrimiento, pero no le importó. Besó su piel fugazmente, deleitándose con los sonidos que poco a poco Remus dejaba salir.

―Lucius... aún estas convaleciente... no... no deberíamos... ―masculló entre suspiros.

No se sentiría del todo bien al no tener su voz, quería la experiencia completa, tentar a Remus con sus palabras, preguntarle si se sentía bien sin tener que depender de la pluma testigo, decirle cuánto lo deseaba susurrándoselo al oído. Pero bien, mientras su voz regresaba, podría experimentar un poco.

―’Sólo un poco’ ―escribió la pluma en el pergamino, flotando insistentemente cerca del rostro del Remus, quien seguía suspirando.

Bajó lentamente, atrapando una de sus tetillas entre sus labios, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua y succionando un poco. Fue recompensado con un suspiro ahogado que lo instigó a más. Dejó libres sus manos a viajar hacia el sur, hasta toparse con el pantalón del pijama. Sintiéndose osado, deslizó su mano por debajo de la cinturilla hasta verse recompensado por una turgente erección.

Tomó a Remus en su mano, escuchando un gemido ahogado y empezó a frotarlo sin dejar sus atenciones sobre sus tetillas. Remus empezó a gemir, arqueando su espalda y abriendo sus piernas, permitiéndole a Lucius acomodarse mejor. Lucius se incorporó un poco, subiendo hasta atrapar los labios de Remus de nuevo, y aprovechando la posición, tomó su propia erección y comenzó a frotarla contra la otra.

―Lucius ―Remus gimió, rompiendo el beso para tomar una profunda inspiración antes de volver a atrapar sus labios.

Lucius aumentó la velocidad de su mano, sintiéndose cerca del borde. Sólo faltaron unos segundo para sentirse liberado, para sentir a Remus arquear su espalda y ahogar su nombre entre sus labios.

Lucius se desplomó contra ese cuerpo que lo recibió en un cálido abrazo. Sintiéndose relajado, lo último que escuchó antes de entregarse al mundo de los sueños fue un susurrado “te amo, Lucius”, y por un segundo quiso responder.

Septiembre 1, 1998

―Muchas gracias Severus ―dijo Remus, tomando dos viales de poción.

Con la luna llena tan cerca, Severus había ido a la mansión en compañía de Sirius para dejarle la poción matalobos y una poción revitalizante.

―No hay de qué Lupin, ya lo sabes. Lucius, hay algunas cosas que quisiera discutir contigo con respecto al proyecto en el que estoy trabajando. Podría refrescarte un poco la memoria ―dijo Severus, volteando a verlo.

―’Por supuesto, pasemos a mi despacho.’

―Que aburridos son ustedes, y eso que había pedido el día libre. Vamos Moony, ¿dónde están los diablillos de mis ahijados?

Remus sonrió y le hizo un ademán a Sirius para que se adelantara, antes de darle un beso a Lucius y seguir a Sirius por los pasillos hacia los jardines.

Lucius le hizo un ademán a Severus para que lo siguiera a su despacho. Su visita era extremadamente oportuna, y esperando no equivocarse con Severus, daría un salto.

―Muy bien, entonces con esto puedo programar la visita de los inversionistas de Bélgica para el traslado de los ingredientes a Inglaterra. Siento que estoy cada vez más cerca de encontrar una cura. ―dijo Severus, cerrando el pergamino donde había estado haciendo anotaciones.

Lucius cerró su diario de transacciones y pensó que sería el momento idóneo.

―’Severus, ¿qué sabes sobre realidades alternas?’

Severus se descoló por la pregunta y frunció el ceño.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Lucius se acercó al gran ventanal que daba a los jardines, desde donde tenía una vista perfecta de Remus y los niños jugando en el jardín junto a un perro gigante que asumió era la forma animaga de Sirius Black.

―’¿Crees que existan realidades alternas a esta?’

Severus se puso de pie, su mente viajando a mil por horas, analizando la situación. Sólo le tomó tres segundos llegar a una conclusión, desenvainar su varita y apuntar a Lucius.

―¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Lucius? ―musitó, su varita apuntando fijamente a la persona que aparentaba ser su mejor amigo.

Lucius sonrió. No se había equivocado. Lentamente se giró, sin sorprenderse de ver la varita de Severus apuntándole sin ninguna duda de que cualquier movimiento en falso lo llevaría a ser hechizado.

―’Mi estimado Severus, eres tal cual te recuerdo. Suspicaz, inteligente y calculador.’

Lentamente se fue acercando a su escritorio y tomó la fotografía que había dejado ahí desde el primero día que había entrado a su despacho. La de su familia completa. Su nueva familia. La familia que siempre debería de haber tenido.

―’Me creerías que te dijera que soy el mismo. El mismo Lucius Malfoy que se hizo tu amigo durante nuestra juventud, pero un Lucius Malfoy que creció marcado por los horrores de una guerra sin sentido... En una realidad alterna.’

Severus frunció el ceño.

―No te creo... ¡Mientes! ¿Hechizaste a Remus? ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Lucius?!

―’No he hechizado a Remus. En cuanto al Lucius Malfoy de esta realidad, no lo sé. Sólo sé que desperté hace casi un mes en este cuerpo después de recibir el beso del dementor en mi realidad. O al menos es lo último que recuerdo.’

―¡Mentira!

―’Estoy casi seguro de que no cargas una botella de Veritaserum contigo, pero puedo mostrarte mis memorias, que es lo único que tengo. Sabes tan bien como yo que es imposible modificar las memorias a la perfección. Soy buen oclumante, pero tú eres mejor legeremántico que yo. Eso es un hecho. Siempre lo has sido.’ ―Lucius sirvió dos vasos de whiskey de fuego y le extendió uno a Severus quien aún no bajaba su varita.

―¿Por qué me estás contando esto? Tu magia apenas está regresando. Nada me costaría hechizarte y contarle todo a Remus. El mismo Draco vendría por ti para llevarte a Azkaban, quien quiera que seas.

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa triste, dándole un trago al whiskey y tomando de nuevo la fotografía.

―’Es precisamente por ellos que lo hago. En mi realidad, Remus está muerto y Draco está condenado a Azkaban.’ Tú mismo fuiste asesinado por Lord Voldemort.

Severus trastabilló.

―¡Lord Voldemort está muerto! ¡Harry lo mató cuando era bebé!

Lucius dejó el vaso de whiskey ahora vació y dejó la fotografía sobre su escritorio.

―’Déjame mostrarte. Después... podrás hacer lo que quieras.’ ―Lucius tenía la esperanza. Su instinto le decía que podría confiar en Severus, más si quería encontrar alguna forma de asegurarse de que se quedaría en esta realidad y no volvería a la suya.

Sin siquiera dudarlo ni darle oportunidad de reaccionar, Severus blandió su varita y grito: “legeremens”. Entonces, vio el infierno.

Vio a un joven Lucius bajando la mirada ante su padre, recibiendo la marca oscura. Él mismo siendo tentado por el poder y la venganza. Él mismo marcado. Las reuniones con el Lord. Lucius casado con Narcisa y una vida de amargura. Los Potter muertos, el mundo mágico envuelto en la oscuridad. Sirius en Azkaban y su adorado Harry entregado a sus parientes muggles. Vio a su ahijado Draco creciendo en un ambiente sin amor, frío y arrogante. Remus muerto con otro hijo recién nacido que no conocía. El castillo destruido con Dumbledore muerto por su propia mano. Lord Voldemort destruido y una fría celda en Azkaban. Las memorias se cortaban justo al entrar sentir la fría presencia de un dementor.

Lucius colapsó frente a su escritorio al sentirse invadido tan de repente aunado a su reciente convalecencia. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y la respiración acelerada, pero no se comparaba a Severus a unos cuantos metros de él con la mirada entornada.

―No... Qué... qué fue todo eso... tiene que... ¡Tiene que ser mentira!

Lucius suspiró.

―’Sabes que no lo es.’

―Pero como... ¿cómo es eso posible?

Tratando de levantarse, a Lucius no le sorprendió sentir los brazos de Severus ayudándolo a sentarse en un sofá.

―Es... es difícil de creer. Tanta maldad... tanta muerte.

Lucius bajó la mirada, acongojado, pero luego levantó mirando a Severus directamente a los ojos.

―¿Remus lo sabe? ―Lucius negó.

―’Cree que mi amnesia es uno de los efectos secundarios de la fiebre de dragón. Tomé malas decisiones. Estuve en el bando equivocado llevando una vida de amargura y desilusiones. Y eso me llevó a la muerte. No sé cómo desperté aquí, en este cuerpo que aparentemente se estaba recuperando de una fiebre de dragón. Lo que sí sé, es que no quiero regresar.’

Severus frunció el ceño. Guardó su varita y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Lucius.

―Reitero mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

―’Porque Severus... Mi preciado amigo. Necesito tu ayuda.’

―Tu y yo no somos amigos. Tú no eres el verdadero Lucius.

―’Soy tan real como esta realidad me lo permite. Soy el mismo Lucius que conociste hace más de 20 años. Soy el mismo Lucius que te confió con su vida la vida de su hijo. El mismo Lucius que te agradece con lo más profundo de su ser que lo hayas protegido como lo hiciste. El mismo Lucius que ahora te agradece pues fue indirectamente gracias a ti que el Lucius de esta realidad tuvo una vida totalmente diferente a la mía. Este Lucius pudo ser feliz, pudo ver a su hijo Draco crecer dentro de un ambiente lleno de amor y buenas experiencias, sin verse condenado a asesinar a alguien para salvar la vida de sus padres. Porque fue en realidad gracias a ti que este Lucius conoció a una increíble persona que lleva más de 20 años a su lado y aún puede dirigirle una mirada soñadora.’

Severus tragó hondo, sintiéndose abrumado. Nunca había visto a Lucius tan... desnudo. La realidad que este Lucius había vivido era... abrumadora. Enterarse de su propia muerte por el ataque de una serpiente mágica, ver a Sirius caer por el velo de la muerte hacia la perdición, ver a su amado Harry sufrir una y otra vez, enfrentar a un demente una y otra vez. Era inconcebible, y a la vez, ahí estaba la prueba. Era imposible que un Lucius Malfoy que se estaba terminando de recuperar de fiebre de dragón modificara todas sus memorias a tal extensión.

―¿Qué es lo quieres de mí? ―preguntó con suspicacia.

―’Quiero quedarme aquí.’

Septiembre 4, 1998

“He encontrado algo de información. Iré en tres días, cuando Remus se esté recuperando”.

En cuanto Lucius terminó de leer el mensaje, éste se desintegró entre sus manos, no quedando ningún rastro de la misiva.

«Inteligente», pensó. Volviendo su vista hacia su escritorio que comenzaba a tomar vida al retomar el trabajo que había quedado rezagado. Convenios por firmar, contratos por revisar, transacciones por pactar. Todo fluía como el agua. Se sentía inmerso dentro de la realidad que debía haberle tocado vivir. 

Lucius observó el calendario lunar sobre su escritorio. Lo había encontrado unos días atrás y razonó que el Lucius de esta realidad debía llevar un control estricto de los días de luna llena.

Remus le había dicho que solía pasar la luna llena en una de las mazmorras que había adecuado para dicha tarea. Los gemelos tenían prohibido bajar, era un área restringida para ellos. El mismo Remus le había pedido a Lucius que no lo acompañara, no era una visión agradable. El otro Lucius aparentemente no solía acompañarlo por petición de Remus.

Hoy lo había notado. Después de compartir una noche más entre los brazos del otro, cobijados por pijamas de seda y sábanas suaves, Remus había batallado un poco en levantarse de la cama a desayunar, alegando que era normal, comenzaba a sentirse cansado por la cercanía de la luna. Faltaban dos días para la luna llena. Ese día y el día siguiente habían estado marcados en el calendario como “sin pendientes”, al igual que todos los que seguían en los meses posteriores del calendario. Lucius le dedicaba un día a Remus para ayudarlo a reestablecerse, supuso.

Bien, era momento de enfrentarse a uno de los hechos más importantes de esta realidad. La maldición de Remus.

Septiembre 6, 1998

―¿Estás seguro de esto? ―preguntó Remus una vez más, dirigiéndolo a través de las mazmorras. Había ido cerrado las puertas detrás de ellos con hechizos para que los gemelos no pudieran meterse a hurtadillas―. No es algo... lindo de ver.

―’Es de las pocas cosas que me faltan por recordar’ ―mintió―. ‘Quizás termine por devolverme la memoria.’

Remus le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

―Es de las cosas que quisiera que no pudieras recordar.

Lucius lo detuvo y lo tomó del rostro.

―’No es así. Quiero recordarlo todo, y si mis memorias no regresar, quiero que me ayudes a recordar Remus. No quiero olvidarte.’

Remus le sonrió y compartieron un beso antes de continuar el recorrido.

Lucius conocía estas mazmorras. Eran las mismas donde habían mantenido a Potter. Donde habían sucedido terribles cosas, aunque no se veían tan tétricas como aquel entonces. Al menos ahora servirían a otro propósito. Servirían para contener el sufrimiento de una persona.

Llegaron hasta una celda que se veía diferente a las demás. Con paredes acolchadas y un frente de cristal en lugar de barrotes. Dos ventanas altas al fondo mostraban una luna casi llena. Su incredulidad fue evidente.

―Tú lo hiciste. Después de unos años me dijiste que no soportabas los barrotes y convertiste la celda en un contenedor de cristal irrompible que solo humanos pueden atravesar. Naturalmente, los lobos se quedan adentro ―añadió a manera de chiste―. Por más que te lo pido a veces bajas a acompañarme. ―Lucius asintió, observando un sillón que reposaba frente al cristal

Remus suspiró, acercándose al sillón y comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa del pijama, para después retirarse el pantalón y colocar las prendas sobre el sofá. Lucius pudo maravillarse nuevamente del cuerpo esbelto de Remus, marcado por la edad pero sin duda, aún llamativo. De extremidades largas y piel caramelo, pudo percibir que Remus se dio cuenta de su escrutinio cuando cruzó uno de sus brazos por su pecho y trató de cubrir su intimidad.

―Esa mirada tuya aun... aún me hace sentir como un adolescente ―dijo con pena, un ligero sonrojo entintando sus mejillas.

Lucius se acercó a él y lo besó una vez más antes de sentir el cuerpo de Remus temblar entre sus brazos.

―Tengo... tengo que...

Remus se alejó de él y cruzó el cristal, dándole la espalda. Entonces todo fue un infierno. Remus se giró para encararlo, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de dolor, antes de encorvarse y lanzar un grito de agonía, al tiempo en que sus extremidades comenzaban a deformarse, sus huesos a extenderse y cambiar de forma. Su piel se cubrió de un pelaje caramelo y su cara cambió para darle cabida aun hocico alargado y orejas puntiagudas. Sus propias garras rasgando su piel hasta sangrar. Todo había sucedido en menos de un minuto, pero para Lucius había sido como una eternidad.

Lucius se desplomó sobre el sofá, sintiendo su corazón constreñirse. ¿Esto era lo que tenía que sufrir Remus cada luna llena? ¿A esto estaba condenado por el resto de sus días al menos hasta que encontraran una cura? ¿A una transformación envuelta en agonía que estaría acompañada de la pérdida de sus sentidos si no hubiera estado tomando la poción toda la semana? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien de corazón tan cálido como Remus? ¿Por qué su querido Remus...?

El lobo se le quedó viendo unos segundos y después, irguiéndose en todo su esplendor, lanzó un aullido a la luna que le recorrió hasta las entrañas. Lucius no pudo hacer más que sentirse obnubilado por la impresionante criatura frente a él. Sus músculos ribeteando por la estilizada figura que se movía dentro del espacio acolchonado sin quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento, acechando a su presa.

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos recobrar su entereza y ponerse de pie, minutos que el lobo había tomado para recorrer la celda que lo contenía, siempre manteniendo sus ojos dorados sobre Lucius.

Lucius se puso de pie y se acercó al cristal que contenía a la criatura. El lobo se acercó lentamente hasta topar con el cristal, notando que su hocico topaba y no podía cruzarlo

«Remus... ».

Lentamente levantó su mano hasta dejarla sostenida a unos centímetros del cristal. Sabía que el cristal estaba ahí, podía verlo. También sabía que podía atravesarlo y no lo sentiría contra su piel. Remus se lo había dicho, sólo humanos podían traspasarlo. Entonces...

Fue acercando su mano lentamente hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba traspasando el cristal tan solo unos milímetros. El lobo se acercó con curiosidad, elevando su hocico hasta donde la mano se empezaba a asomar. Sabía que estaba arriesgando su vida, pero tenía la corazonada de que estaría bien. El lobo olfateó un poco la palma de su mano e hizo algo que Lucius nunca se hubiera esperado. Le dio una lamida, antes de alejarse de él, regresando al centro del recinto y recostándose sobre sus patas y aparentemente, dormir.

Lucius lo siguió observando hasta altas horas de la noche, observando como el hombre lobo en ocasiones le dirigía la mirada para después volver a dormir. No fue sino hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, que Lucius volvió a ver cómo en agonía, regresaba a ser un humano.

Lucius le aplicó un hechizo de peso ligero y lo cargó entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitación. Su piel estaba pálida y marcadas por rasguños en algunas partes, y tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos; pero para Lucius era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Septiembre 7, 1998

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana, Remus comenzó a despertar, sintiéndose completamente abatido y cansado. Lucius lo ayudó a desayunar y a tomarse la poción revitalizante, después de asegurarle que los gemelos ya habían desayunado y se encontraban en clase con el Profesor Summers.

Severus le había asegurado que Remus estaría cansado buena parte del día pero para la cena ya estaría completamente recuperado. Sus pociones revitalizantes habían sido mejoradas considerablemente (con varias patentes en curso) y no tomaba tanto como antes recuperar por completo la salud de Remus.

El medimago Applewhite había asistido poco después de su desayuno a curar sus heridas y confirmarle que todo estaba bien.

Lucius se había pasado el resto del día atendiendo a Remus a pesar de sus protestas.

―Yo debería estar atendiéndote –reclamaba.

―’Tonterías’ ―respondió Lucius, ayudándolo a entrar en la bañera―. Yo ya me encuentro perfectamente bien.

―Tu voz aún no regresa.

―’Pero pronto lo hará.’

Durante la tarde, después de comer y una segunda dosis de poción revitalizante, Remus se había dedicado a dormir. Fue cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Severus se apareció en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

―’Severus, es agradable verte de nuevo.’

Severus sólo asintió, aun asiéndose a la idea de que este hombre era otra versión de su mejor amigo.

Lucius los condujo hacia su despacho para hablar en privado. Los gemelos tranquilos en su hora de lectura vespertina en la biblioteca.

―’¿Qué encontraste?’ ―preguntó Lucius en cuanto cerró las puertas con un hechizo de privacidad.

―En realidad no mucho ―dijo Severus, colocando su maletín sobre el escritorio mientras Lucius servía dos vasos con whiskey de fuego―. A través de la historia han sido pocos los magos que han reportado haber viajado entre dimensiones. O al menos pocos los que lo han documentado. Algunos lo comparan con utilizar un giratiempo aunque eso implica tener a dos individuos en la misma dimensión. Otros dicen que es similar a como nuestra propia dimensión guarda los lugares mágicos de los muggles ―explicó Severus, dándole un trago a su bebida y disfrutando el ardor bajando por su garganta―. En realidad, no es un tema en el que se haya llegado a un consenso, sin embargo, haciendo una búsqueda, encontré el testimonio de un mago de hace más de doscientos años que aseguró haber viajado a una realidad alterna de su propia vida.

Severus rebuscó entre sus pertenencias hasta dar con un pergamino.

―Esta es una copia del testimonio. La obtuve de la biblioteca mágica del ministerio, suelo pasar tiempo ahí buscando información para mis investigaciones en pociones. El mago, un tal Tiberius Salisbury, afirma que después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, viajó a otra realidad donde tenía una vida completamente diferente, y después regresó en el tiempo a su propia realidad a algún punto en el pasado y volvió a vivir su vida, aunque todo sucedió igual, ningún rastro de esa realidad alterna. Por supuesto, muchos lo tacharon de loco, poco se sabe de él después de que publicó su testimonio.

―’Una experiencia cercana a la muerte... ¿Cómo el beso del dementor?’ ―preguntó Lucius al aire, tomando la copia del testimonio y leyendo de primera mano lo que Severus acababa de decirle.

«...era una realidad diferente, se los juro...». 

«...yo era rico...».

«...muchas propiedades, inmensamente rico...».

«...tienen que creerme...».

«...era como un portal...».

«...mucho dolor...».

«...oscuridad...».

«...otra identidad...».

―Podría ser, aunque es todo lo que encontré. Como te mencioné, hay poca información, y casi he recorrido al completo la biblioteca del ministerio con hechizos de localización. Si intento ahondar, podría levantar sospechas, y lo que menos quiero es que Sirius se entere que estoy buscando información de viajes entre dimensiones.

Lucius levantó la vista del pergamino para encarar a Severus.

―’Comprensible. Muchas gracias Severus, esto es más de lo que pensé. Lo que me queda duda es, cómo este Tiberius regresó en el tiempo a su propia realidad solo para vivirla de nuevo.‘

―Hay varias teorías sobre eso, la más simple es que no hizo absolutamente nada diferente para cambiar su vida.

―’Nada diferente...’

Esa noche, después de una tranquila cena y acostar a los gemelos, Lucius volvió a su habitación donde un completamente recuperado Remus lo esperaba con su siempre afable sonrisa bajo las cobijas.

Lucius entró a la habitación, blandiendo su varita para convocar un hechizo de cerradura sobre la puerta, seguido de uno de silencio y finalmente uno para disminuir la intensidad de las luces. Remus negó con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa.

―Qué bueno que tu magia ha regresado.

―’¿Cómo te sientes?’ ―preguntó Lucius, llegando a la cama y acostándose a su lado.

―Muy bien en realidad. Las pociones revitalizantes de Severus son en verdad milagrosas. Solo necesitaba descansar.

Lucius lo miró fijamente. Los rasguños en su piel habían desaparecido y sólo quedaban unas tenues ojeras que parecían haber llegado para quedarse. Remus se veía, en general, saludable, e internamente, Lucius se sintió agradecido.

Sin pensar en nada más, se fue acercando a Remus hasta atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso, lento y calculador. Se dedicó a saborear el momento, sintiendo como Remus se iba relajando entre las sábanas, su cuerpo cayendo por completo con la cabeza reposando sobre las almohadas de plumas.

―Lucius ― susurró, sus ojos brillantes.

Lucius se dedicó a recorrer ese cuerpo lentamente con sus manos como las noches anteriores, pero en esta ocasión decidió ir un poco más lejos. Lentamente desabrochó los botones de la camisa del pijama y descubrió el pecho níveo que ya conocía. Permitió a sus manos deslizarse lentamente por la pálida piel, tocando la sensible piel de sus tetillas y sacándole suspiros.

Abandonando sus labios, bajó su boca hasta su cuello, marcando un camino de besos hacia su pecho mientras sus manos descendían hasta su cadera y desanudaba las cintillas que mantenían la prenda en su lugar.

―¡Ah!

Remus gimió al sentir un particular chupetón en una de sus caderas, donde Lucius observó con placer que se formaría una coloración violácea. Sin perder de vista las reacciones de Remus, hizo descender la prenda hasta los tobillos de Remus y la liberó, arrojándola hacia algún lugar de la habitación. La ropa interior de Remus lo recibió, delineando una evidente erección. Tragó hondo. Esto era más allá de lo que hubieran llegado antes y estaba listo para dar ese paso. Lo deseaba fervientemente.

Sin esperar más, retiro la prenda restante y se maravilló del cuerpo completo de Remus. Las expansiones de piel, marcadas por el tiempo e incontables transformaciones y aun así le incitaba al tacto. Conectó su mirada con la Remus antes de tomar su virilidad entre sus manos.

Se tomó su tiempo. Recorriéndolo, excitándolo lentamente, escuchándolo liberar suspiros cada que su mano se deslizaba por su hombría. No faltó mucho para que Remus lo deleitara visualmente arqueando su espalda y llamando su nombre entre besos ahogados, liberando su esencia entre sus cuerpos.

Lucius lo observó, queriendo grabar esa visión en su memoria. Esa mirada que quiere consumirlo por completo y esos brazos que lo recibieron sobre una cálida piel.

Se entregó por completo. Se dedicó a venerar esa piel, a saciarse de esos labios que le susurraban entre gemidos cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo había extrañado. Recorrió las planicies de su pecho y abdomen, dejando besos de mariposa aquí y allá. Sus manos se desplazaron hacia el sur, y con ayuda de un hechizo de lubricación no verbal, se dedicó a preparar a Remus.

En pocos minutos, se encontró compartiendo una conexión como nunca la había tenido con alguien. Adentrarse en aquel cuerpo, sentirse envuelto entre aquellos brazos, probar la ambrosía de aquellos labios, escuchar aquellos “te amo” susurrados, se dio cuenta que era lo quería seguir haciendo el resto de sus días.

Estableció un compás, guiado por los gemidos de placer de Remus, por la manera en que sus caderas se acoplaban a las suyas, encontrándose en el medio de una danza cadenciosa. Pronto se sintió acercándose a la cumbre, su piel hormigueaba y sus caderas aumentaron de ritmo. Remus se deshacía en gemidos clamando su nombre. Juntos, tocaron el nirvana.

―¡Lucius! ¡Lucius! ¡Te amo!

Era una sensación de paz... inigualable. Desplomado sobre Remus reposando los remanentes del orgasmo, sintiendo las dulces caricias de Remus sobre su espalda, delineando caminos con las puntas de sus dedos.

Se sentía pleno.

Lentamente se incorporó sobre sus brazos, quedando levantado sobre Remus, admirando su sonrisa enamorada y sus ojos brillantes. Atrapó sus labios en un beso, tratando de transmitirle cómo se sentía, sintiendo la respuesta del otro. Podía sentirlo, sentía el amor de Remus hacia él, su entrega, su devoción.

Rompió el beso e intentó devolver el sentimiento. Lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo...

―Te amo... Remus

Agonía.

Dolor.

Sufrimiento.

No pudiendo soportarlo, colapsó hacia un lado de la cama, contorsionándose del dolor. Era como si electricidad recorriera su cuerpo. Peor que un Crucio.

―¡Lucius! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Remus lo observó asustando, sin saber qué hacer, el mismo Lucius no entendía que estaba sucediendo, lo único que percibía era dolor, agonizante dolor. Entonces se dio cuenta. Sus dedos, sus manos, sus brazos, se estaban desvaneciendo. El pánico lo invadió.

―¡Lucius! ¡No! ¡Regresa! ¡Te amo! ¡Regresa! ―entonces todo se volvió oscuridad.

Oscuridad...

«...era como un portal...».

«...mucho dolor...».

«...oscuridad...».

«...otra identidad...».

―...nada diferente para cambiar su vida.

Oscuridad...

―’Nada diferente...’

Agosto 30, 1972

_“Lucius... ¿Aceptas someterte a la voz de nuestro nuevo señor... aquel que nos guiará en la empresa del exterminio de los traidores de la sangre y sangre sucia?”_

_“No”_

_Era el momento de cambiar la historia..._

**Author's Note:**

> Apóyame a seguir escribiendo!
> 
> www.patreon.com/luxam9


End file.
